Cantos de Viento y Mar
by Aquamante
Summary: Hemos visto pasar más de mil eternidades, en cada vida nos encontramos, siempre es igual. Nuestro destino es estar lado a lado sin importar cuando y dónde. Serie de Drabbles que narran algunas de las tantas vidas en las que Haruka y Michiru se han encontrado.
1. Canto de Astucia

Cantos de Viento y Mar

Canto de astucia

La niña seguro se convertiría en una mujer hermosa, sus padres así lo intuían, solo bastaba con verla para saberlo. Sus rasgos le daban un toque de belleza peculiar que dejaba perplejo a cualquiera: Piel pálida, de blancura impecable, le daba un aire de porcelana que invitaba a tocarla con suavidad por temor a quebrarla, Ojos azules que brillaban con la intensidad que solo pueden lucir las mujeres, Cabello aguamarina que imitaban las olas de la mar y que se extendía hasta llegar a su cintura, Labios rojos que se complementaban en armonía con el delicado contorno de su rostro.

A medida que crecía su cuerpo mostraba una hermosa figura, tal como sus padres lo supusieron, la niña se transformó en una hermosa jovencita. Su padre, Wrath, un Rey que rozaba los límites de la locura, veía en ella un trofeo y por ello no la había matado-como había hecho con sus hijos anteriores, por el simple hecho de no querer perder su trono- La conservaba como su mejor y más bella creación, más allá de las batallas en las que él mismo se involucraba esparciendo sangre y viseras de sus enemigos.

-Michiru- Llamó una voz femenina pero firme.

La muchacha levantó la mirada del libro que estaba disfrutando con parsimonia, frente a ella se encontraba su madre. Para Cosette, una mujer que mostraba delicados rasgos, ojos azules profundos y cabello negro ondulado, la compañía de Michiru era interesante. La mujer había dedicado horas y horas, año tras año, en educar a su hija en el arte de la mentira y el engaño con el único fin de que pudiera huir de un posible arranque de locura de su desequilibrado padre. Tal y como ella lo hacía cuando su marido llegaba un día cualquiera con su mirada inyectada en sangre y su armadura goteando con el liquido vital de aquellos que se atravesaron frente a él.

Cosette estaba orgullosa, había forjado una embustera perfecta, Michiru sola podría engañar a gente muy poderosa y convencerla de que luchase por ella, casi podía vislumbrarla derrocando a su padre cuando este se descuidara y reclamando el trono de aquel putrefacto reino, convirtiéndose en la Reina. Si tan solo Wrath supiera el destino que posiblemente le aguardaba.

Pero aún no era el momento indicado.

-Es hora de que te vayas.-

Michiru cerró el libro que reposaba en sus manos y se levantó. La princesa partiría rumbo al reino del viento, no como lo que era, una princesa, sino como una humilde comerciante, su padre así lo ordenó, su hija debería ir allí con el objetivo de conseguir información acerca de sus gobernantes, su infraestructura, su economía y su táctica militar. Una vez obtuviera esa preciosa información el Soberano Carmesí, como solían llamarlo, enviaría soldados altamente entrenados para que se infiltraran en el reino y en un descuido fueran destrozándolo lentamente por dentro mientras él lideraba a su ejercito y los despedazaba desde afuera.

Michiru estaba lista para partir y al día siguiente ya se encontraba a medio camino del reino del viento. El viaje resultó aburrido y aun que no le desagradaba el silencio, si le molestaba estar rodeada de su guardia personal, hombres esbeltos en su mayoría, todos ellos participes de las masacres que cometía su padre, y que en esos momentos se hallaban disfrazados como simples pueblerinos. Pero eso no le impedía planear sus movimientos. Al llegar se instaló en una casa modesta y comenzó a asistir a las reuniones en donde se forjaban alianzas de comercio. Como era de esperarse, con facilidad logró perfilar a cada uno de los presentes, pues los que asistían, en su mayoría hombres, se interesaron en ella a primera vista. Muchos de ellos incluso llegaron a coquetearle desmesuradamente, que tontos eran.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que había sido enviada allí, los hombres más jóvenes la invitaban a salir con ellos pero Michiru se negaba con tal sutileza que solo hacía que ellos quedaran sumergidos aún más en sus encantos.

En una de sus tantas reuniones, la joven princesa estaba particularmente aburrida. Se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de cinco hombres que competían entre si para llamar su atención, algunos le lanzaban piropos, otros trataban de impresionarla con ostentosos regalos que adquirieron como pudieron-Algunos tenían más capacidad económica que otros- El sonido de la puerta silenció a los hombres y a la habitación en general. Michiru poso su mirada en el marco de madera maciza, pudo visualizar a un hombre con decoraciones aparatosas seguido de su escolta personal, sin duda alguna se trataba del príncipe. La jovencita vio la oportunidad de empezar a enmarañar una serie engaños que posiblemente le hicieran más divertida la reunión. Sin embargo, no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando se sintió observada. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos zafiros que no se apartaron al verse descubiertos.

La mirada de aquella persona de cabello rubio cenizo, sin molestarse en ocultarlo, navegaron lentamente de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de la dueña del cabello de mar, haciendo pausas en lugares que Michiru podía adivinar, para finalmente posarse nuevamente sobre los orbes marinos de la muchacha.

La princesa sonrió con encanto pero la soldado no se inmutó -Solo una persona que conocía el arte de embaucar sabía a la perfección como descubrir engaños y sin duda esa pesada armadura no era impedimento para haber averiguado el verdadero genero de la dueña de aquellos orbes color zafiro- La hija de Wrath se acercó al príncipe saludándolo cortésmente, mencionándole lo mucho que le emocionaba a una "muchacha como ella" el hecho de estar hablando con alguien de gran importancia como él. El heredero al trono sonrío por las palabras de la hermosa mujer, Michiru continuó hablando con el hombre, sin embargo su mirada viajaba de vez en cuando de él hacía su guardia. La soldado no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, la chica rubia examinaba tratando de encontrar aquello que se ocultaba en los ojos mar.

El príncipe la invitó a pasear varias veces y de vez en cuando le hablaba de sus planes para cuando él ascendiera al trono. Michiru fingía tener interés en escucharlo parlotear y alardear de sus meritos, solía aburrirse cuando entre la escolta del heredero no se encontraba la guardia rubia.

Con el pasar de los días sus intenciones para con la rubia eran bastante obvias pues cuando fingía coquetear con el soberano solía darle rápidas miradas a la guardia quien solo sonreía evitando a toda costa reír. Pronto transcurrió el primer mes desde su llegada a las tierras del viento, Cosette envío a un informante el cual ya esperaba a la princesa en su habitación, cuando esta llegó, envió con él el informe de los avances y hallazgos logrados hasta el momento.

Siguió frecuentando al príncipe, aprendió como era el castillo por dentro y por fuera, quienes se encontraban allí, como se organizaba la guardia real. Un día cuando sabía que el príncipe iba a tener un día ocupado, insistió en querer visitar las galerías de arte del reino, como el hombre ya no podía negarse a los caprichos de la jovencita, envió con ella a su escolta con ordenes de servirle de guía y brindarle protección, sino alejar a cualquier hombre que posara sus ojos sobre aquella dama con la que ya tenía planes de futuro. Justo como Michiru lo planeo, entraron a una de las exposiciones.

-No soy tan idiota como el príncipe- Escuchó

-¿No?-Preguntó casi en un ronroneo, arrastrando cada silaba tan seductoramente como era capaz- Jamás había escuchado a un soldado expresarse así de su soberano.-

-Porque es tan imbécil es que le sirvo de escolta- Contestó acortando distancia con la princesa- He visto que te gusta coquetear con cualquiera. Conmigo no sería diferente.-

Michiru acortó aun más las distancias, uniendo sus labios con los de la soldado, saboreándolos, mordiéndolos. La excitación empezaba a hacerse más fuerte y golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo, sentía las manos de la guardia subir por sus costados, el roce de aquel movimiento solo logró encender más la llama que ya ardía dentro de sí. En su mente miles de cosas le hacían esas manos que empezaba a amar sin razón aparente pero para su sorpresa, la soldado se separó con una sonrisa satisfactoria decorando sus labios. La chica de cabello Aqua quedó desconcertada, segundos después, la rubia se apodero de nuevo de su boca, besándola con tal fuerza que hirió levemente el labio inferior de la dama, arrancándole un suspiro y dejando tras de si un pequeño brote de sangre.

La guardia se separó y acto seguido abandono la sala de la exposición. La princesa poso su mano sobre su boca con la mirada fija hacia done había salido la rubia, una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, lamió sensualmente sus labios para retirar la sangre y acto seguido emprendió marcha tras la mujer. Por ningún motivo iba a perder.

El príncipe si que era idiota.


	2. Canto de Guerra

II. Canto de guerra

Después de años de cruel y sangrienta guerra, todo finalmente había acabado. Los terribles enemigos fueron derrotados y Tokyo Crystal había quedado a manos del poder y la protección de la heredera al trono lunar quien dedicaría su vida a evitar que otro desastre de grandes magnitudes amenazara su existencia. No obstante, la victoria que salvó el reino de la luna tuvo un alto precio: Dorian, principe heredero del planeta Neptuno encontró la muerte bajo el filo de una espada que atravesó su corazón. Chaol, principe segundo del planeta Urano había perecido en medio de la locura que le producía ver a sus semejantes morir, Lady Plut, perdió a su marido, miles de soldados e incluso a sus dos hijos.

La mayoría de participantes de la guerra se encontraban ahora refugiados en la luna. En los pasillos, Lady Neptune, esperaba noticias sobre Lady Venus, Lady Saturn y su padre el Rey. Quería saber si ellos estarían pronto en la lista de los caídos. El milenio de plata exigía una reconstrucción urgente por donde quiera que se mirara, solo había destrucción y escombros. Sabía bien que dentro de la capilla del palacio se llevaba a acabo una ceremonia para honrar el alma de los heróicos guerreros que dieron su vida por la paz del milenio. Pero ella prefería estar ahí, admiraba y sentía una profunda tristeza por las vidas perdidas, más no valía llorar por los que ya no estaban, después de todo, ellos ya no sienten dolor. Un eco la sacó de sus pensamientos, un par de pesadas botas de acero que se acercaban al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

-Lady Neptune- Pronunció la figura que había llegado.

La heredera del planeta Neptuno no contestó, como se encontraba de espaldas al portador de aquella voz, giró levemente su rostro para poder verlo. Aquella persona llevaba una armadura perteneciente al ejercito del planeta Urano, su cabello era corto y de color rubio cenizo. A pesar de su apariencia masculina, ella sabía perfectamente que se trataba de la hija primera del fallecido Rey Urano-quien había sucumbido por enfermedad hacía un tiempo antes de la guerra- bajo su brazo derecho cargaba el casco que complementaba su armadura, sus ojos claros destilaban un brillo particular, digno de aquellas personas que han visto lo peor de la guerra, la reconocía porque ella misma también poseía ese brillo. La chica de cabello aqua detallo aquella vestimenta de metal, podía ver con claridad las magulladuras y las profundas marcas producidas por flechas, filos de espadas y garras monstruosas, le pareció ver incluso la sangre de los enemigos se mezclaba con la de los aliados a los que seguramente trato de socorrer.

Lady Neptune dió la vuelta para quedar frente a la guerrera y se aceró a ella hasta pasar por su lado. Lo ojos zafiro de la rubia la siguieron entonces la princesa de Neptuno volvió a mirarla y le hizo un gesto de que la siguiera, más "Lord Uranus" -como prefería que le llamasen- no hizo ningún ademán de seguirle.

-Bien, será aquí entonces.-

Lady Neptune se acercó de nueva cuenta a la actual soberana del reino de Urano manteniendo una distancia prudente, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando organizar las próximas palabras que le diría a su interlocutora. De todas maneras no era fácil domar al viento.

-Finalmente la guerra terminó- musitó en voz queda- Nuestros reinos necesitan recuperarse para seguir protegiendo al milenio de plata y a la Neo Reina.-

La líder del ejercito de Urano se matuvo en silencio, meditando lo que Lady Neptune le estaba diciendo, después de unos momentos pasó por el lado de la princesa aqua sin esperar que la siguiera, algo que la dama Neptuniana había comenzado a hacer tan pronto noto el movimiento de la rubia. Caminaron hasta salir del palacio de cristal, el viento soplaba trayendo consigo el aroma a polvo y muerte.

-Así es, Lady Neptune. Hemos visto como esas criaturas devoraban a nuestra gente, como los guerreros enemigos partían en dos a nuestros soldados y henos aquí- Señaló los escombros de lo que era el reino lunar-esto es el fin de la guerra- En un movimiento lento, la soberana de Urano bajo su brazo- Esta claro que nuestros reinos deben volver a levantarse pero mi gente no va a cargar con los educados, pasivos y débiles soldados de Neptuno, los guerreros de Urano son fieros y poderosos. Nada comparado a su gente.-

-Si aceptas lo que trato de proponerte podrás entrenarlos como quieras, los que consideres que son fuertes los transformarás en poderosos soldados y los que consideres que son débiles serán granjeros, cazadores o recolectores. Es un equilibrio Uranus. Esta es la clave para levantarnos siendo más fuertes.- Lady Neptune pronunciaba sus palabras con suavidad, observando los gestos de su acompañante.

Sabía que esa propuesta no le agardaba a Lord Uranus pero tenían que tomar acciones pronto, la Neo Reina no daría espera. Sabía que se avecinaban cosas peores.

-¿Qué deseas, Neptune?- La rubia había pronunciado su nombre con asperesa.

-Un trato- Respondió sin inmutarse al tono de voz empleado.

-¿Un trato? Un trato sustentado ¿en que? ni siquiera eres Reina de tu planeta.- Sentenció.

-Iba a casarme con tu hermano tan pronto ascendiera al trono que me pertenece-

-Si, porque él te amaba-Siseo- Te amaba...-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo nuestro se basaba en amor?- Cuestionó la joven hija del mar.

-¡Por favor! era más que evidente.-

La chica de cabello aqua suspiro, apenas caía en cuenta que desde que se conocían, ella siempre le había tenido una enorme paciencia a la guerrera de Urano, el humor de su compañera venía del mismisimo infierno, solía sulfurarse con fácilidad, tan pronto se enteró del compromiso que había entre la hija del Rey de Neptuno y su hermano menor, explotó con tal furia que los vientos golpearon con violencia al planeta.

-Tu hermano ya no está, el mío tampoco, mi padre seguramente estará muy mal para volver al trono, tomo la responsabilidad que tengo para con mi pueblo como estoy segura que tu tomarás la tuya ahora que eres la única hija del Rey fallecido.-

Lord Uranus sabía que ella tenía razón pero no le convencía del todo. Lady Neptune formalizó más su idea.

-Uranus, quiero que te conviertas en el Rey de Urano y Neptuno. Es más que obvio que tomaré mi lugar como Reina tan pronto vuelva a mi planeta. Sea como sea debemos seguir adelante.-

La rubia quedó en silencio, al principio creyó que era una mala jugada de Neptune, una broma, pero dada la gravedad del asunto, la situación actual y el semblante gélido que adoptó el bello rostro de la princesa, desechó esa idea rápidamente. Lo pensó durante un momento antes de dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Vaya, ¿la "Reina" no soportará el frío de una cama vacía?-

-No es obligatorio que duermas conmigo, Uranus.- Ante la idea de yacer en la misma cama que Uranus le tiño las mejillas de color carmín, más sin embargo, pronunció esas palabras con neutralidad, intentando controlar la sensación tibía que amenazaba con expandirse al resto de su cuerpo.

-Los tratos son para las personas débiles, Neptune.-

-Y los tercos suelen ser los primeros en morir, Uranus.-

Lord Uranus gruñó por lo bajo y lanzó una maldición, acto seguido dió media vuelta y entró al palacio, la dama de Neptuno se quedó en su sitió, en completo silencio.

Los días pasaron, Lady Venus se encontraba aun en cuidados hospitalarios pero ya estaba fuera de peligro, Lady Saturn tenía un brazo roto y una leve laceración en la cabeza pero su vida tampoco corría peligro, en cuanto al Rey de Neptuno había quedado invalido, por lo que tal y como Neptune había predicho, cedió su trono a su hija. Uranus y Neptune habían hablado poco durante las semanas siguientes a la coronación de esta última, en donde la rubia ni siquiera asistió. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo la reciente soberana de Neptuno cuando Uranus, en su mejor traje militar, asistió a la ceremonia que la Neo Reina realizó con motivo de la reciente reconstrucción del Milenio de plata, más sin embargo con un par de miradas y gestos Lord Uranus le había dado la respuesta a Lady Neptune. La Reina de Neptuno pidió permiso a la Neo Reina para hacer un importante anuncio y ante la cara de sorpresa de los presentes anunció su compromiso con Uranus, la boda se llevaría a cabo en cuatro semanas a partir de ese instante.

Los días posteriores fueron una tortura para Uranus, ir de viaje a Neptuno para que el pueblo se familiarizará con quien sería su futuro Rey y estar rodeado de tantos buenos modales la irritaban, no es que ella no fuera participe de los buenos modales pero la gente de Neptuno lo llevaba a otro nivel. Neptune procuraba tener paciencia para ella había sido más fácil ganarse el pueblo de Urano. Finalmente tanto Lord Uranus como Lady Neptune se hicieron a la idea de verse uno al lado del otro la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ante el sabio que debía certificar su matrimonio, Neptune llevaba un traje blanco, bordado con detalles en oro y esmeraldas, con una fina capa elaborada en seda que caía a varios metros de sus pies, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado dejando que unos mechones rebeldes enmarcaran su angelical rostro. Uranus por su parte, llevaba el cabello desordenado, llevaba puesto un traje blanco con ornamentos metalizados en el pecho y muñecas-no le gustaba sentirse sin algo rigido que la protegiera- sobre su espalda caía una capa de color azul con bordados en oro. No hubo mucho rodeo, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo y una vez culminada se procedio a hacer la coronación por parte de ambos pueblos, en donde sobre la cabeza de Uranus reposó una corona con decoraciones marinas y sobre la cabeza de Neptune descansaba una corona con decoraciones en plumas, lo que las certificaba como gobernantes de Urano y Neptuno. Era el momento de celebrar.

Una vez bien entrada la noche, Neptune se retiro con cautela de la celebración, a los pocos minutos Uranus la imitó. Se encontraron en la habitación real del palacio de Neptuno, la Reina se quedo en silencio, esperando algún comentario envenenado por parte de Uranus antes de que esta se retirará a sus aposentos en Urano-Habían acordado con anterioridad que a pesar de estar casadas cada una yacería en su planeta- sin embargo, Uranus sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella, retiró su capa de seda y con suavidad tomó el mentón de Neptuno quien tras unos momentos demandó saber que estaba haciendo.

-Esta tarde...-Comenzó la rubia- Me hiciste prometer cosas tan ridículas.-

Lord Uranus redujo el espacio entre ellas dándole la oportunidad a Lady Neptune de que se alejara pero la Reina no se movio y se quedo quieta aceptando el beso. Tentando a la suerte, Neptune despojo de los adornos metalicos a su consorte y retiro su capa azul. Obtuvo como respuesta las traviesas manos de Uranus desabrochando los botones de su vestido.


	3. Canto de Amor

**Hey, muchas gracias a los comentarios que me han llegado, me alegra que las historias de las vidas de Haruka y Michiru sean de su agrado. Muchos me han dicho que la actitud de Haruka es fría así que en esta vida decidí hacerla un poco más sensible y podremos ver una Michiru muy malhumorada. Debido al final abierto de las historias, bueno, me gusta dejar ese bichito que pica la curiosidad, puede que en un futuro amplie las historias como algo independiente y más concreto. Sin más espero que les guste.**

 **Un saludo.**

III. Canto de amor

Michiru echó un vistazo al espejo con furia, su reflejo la mostraba hermosa, pero ella no se sentía de buen humor, los criados se habían esforzado porque cada detalle en ella quedara perfecto. Se sentía perturbada, estaba a punto de reventar. La razón era sencilla: en unas pocas horas conocería al hombre con quien sus padres habían decidido comprometerla. Siendo miembro de una familia de alta reputación en Japón era obligada a cumplir un papel que no había pedido tener, al ser la hija única de la familia Kaioh, hasta el momento, sus padres le habían asignado tutores que dedicaban horas y horas de su tiempo en instruir a la talentosa muchacha, uno de los maestros; un viejo hombre cuyo cabello ya era tan blanco como la nieve, le había enseñado a usar la inteligencia por encima de todo. Sin embargo, para ese momento, la joven heredera no hallaba la manera de poner en práctica lo que su mentor le había enseñado.

¿Era realmente necesario arreglar un matrimonio con el hijo de uno de los socios de su padre? además era el hijo de un senador, quien seguramente sería un hombre arrogante que creía tener al mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Michiru no estaba de acuerdo con ese compromiso y antes de siquiera casarse ya estaba planeando hacer la vida de aquel hombre un completo infierno, si, podría tener sexo con el e incluso dar a luz a una criatura que llevara su sangre, pero ella se aseguraría de que él supiera cuanto lo odiaba y lo feliz que sería si falleciera en cualquier momento.

Tras un par de horas la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por el marco de la puerta apreció su padre, un hombre de edad media cuyo cabello ondulado era cuidadosamente peinado en una coleta. Michiru bufó con molestia y lo miró con rabia a través del reflejo del espejo, suspiró e intentó calmarse, después de todo era su padre.

-Me complacer verte tan hermosa, Michiru- La voz ronca de su padre solo consiguió que la furia que estaba tratando de calmar se intensificara.

-No tanto como a mí, Amado padre-Siseó con sarcasmo, su padre lo noto, pero optó por hacer caso omiso al veneno que contenía esa simple frase.

-Tendremos que hacer algo con esa actitud, no quisiera ser duro contigo, hija. -

La joven se quedó en silencio y permanecieron de pie hasta que su madre, una hermosa mujer que ya llevaba nueve meses de embarazo, entró al lugar.

\- ¡Oh, Hija! -Exclamo con voz chillona- Te ves hermosa, si dejaras esa expresión de mal humor de seguro te verías más bella aún. - La mujer se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento en la misma.

Nuevamente con el síntoma de malestar, Michiru se excusó y salió de la habitación, seguramente sus padres o alguno de los criados la buscarían cuando su prometido arribara a la mansión. Decidió caminar por los jardines hasta que, como había pensado, uno de los criados la encontró anunciando que el susodicho hombre había llegado. Al entrar a la mansión un grupo de sirvientes le arreglaron un par de detalles para que finalmente entrará a la sala principal de la gran estructura desde donde escuchaba la voz de su padre.

Michiru respiró profundamente y empujo la puerta para poder entrar, se sintió totalmente desubicada al ver el interior de la estancia, su padre y su madre compartían un sillón, pero por donde quiera que viera no había rastro del hombre que se imaginó, solo encontró a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos zafiro quien se apresuró a saludarla con una elegante reverencia. A pesar de que la persona que veía se vestía como un hombre e incluso podría pasar como uno, sus dotes artísticos le dieron el indicio de que se trataba de una mujer. Sintió la sangre hervir pues creía que era víctima de una cruel broma. Su padre se levantó de donde estaba y con rapidez la tomó del brazo para guiarla hasta donde se encontraba la mujer que vestía un traje de paño negro.

-Joven Tenoh, Le presento a mi hija, Michiru Kaioh, espero que sea de su gusto. -

El comentario solo hizo enfurecer más a la joven de cabello aqua pero la rubia, que era un poco más alta que ella, se sonrojó mientras reía nerviosa por aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el hombre.

El discurso de sus padres duró unos cuantos minutos, la rubia de ojos zafiro apenas interrumpía para hacer algún aporte, Michiru la miraba fuertemente tratando de procesar que ella fue presentada como el hijo del senador Tenoh.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó a su madre levantarse con la excusa de que se sentía mareada y quería salir a tomar aire, pero Michiru no era tonta, ella sabía las intenciones detrás de eso, así que se levantó y salió detrás de su progenitora alegando que, por su estado de embarazo, podría sufrir algún desmayo.

De nueva cuenta en el jardín Michiru saltó encolerizada.

-¿Qué diantres significa esto?¿Acaso enloquecieron?- Su cara se tornó roja por la furia contenida, sentía que su sangre se había vuelto como lava recién expulsada de un volcán.

-No.-

-¿No?.-

-Michiru, ya no eres una niña, debes empezar a comportarte como una mujer adulta. Te casaras con Haruka Tenoh y no hay discusiones. Es cierto que no era lo que tu padre y yo planeamos en un inicio, pero para desgracia el hijo mayor de Yamato Tenoh falleció hace apenas unos meses y el compromiso era con el heredero más próximo de la familia Tenoh, fuese quien fuese. Para tu infortunio, Takeshi Tenoh, segundo hijo del matrimonio Tenoh, rechazó su derecho a heredar la posición. La única que quedaba entonces era la hija menor de Yamato: Haruka. -

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay de su primo, Darien? seguro estará encantado de casarse conmigo- Su madre soltó una leve risa, Michiru crispó más, enumero todos los beneficios que traería casarse con el primo de la heredera de los Tenoh pero su madre solo continuaba riendo.

-Hija mía, por mucho que defiendas al primo de "el heredro de los Tenoh", debes saber que él se casó hace un año con la hija de los Tsukino. Casarte con Haruka es tu deber como miembro de esta familia, de todas maneras no tendrás problemas por el qué dirán, Haruka pasa perfectamente como si fuera un hombre. -

Michiru abrió la boca para protestar, pero su madre regresó a la mansión dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

De vuelta en la casa no logró liberarse de tener que quedarse a solas con su prometida y al hallarse sin salida se dedicó a inspeccionarla detalle a detalle. Sin duda era una mujer alta, pese a que llevaba un traje de paño negro podía distinguir la tonificada silueta que se hallaba bajo la indumentaria. No podía decir que Haruka era fea, todo lo contrario, tenía unos ojos verdes bastante divinos, un rostro afinado y dotado de hermosura, el cabello corto y naturalmente desordenado brillaba otorgándole un aura casi angelical. Sin embargo, Michiru se persuadió de que detestaba a esa mujer por el simple hecho de existir.

-Entiendo que no estés contenta con mi presencia- Escuchó decir- No puedo esperar que lo estés dadas las circunstancias-Su voz sonaba calmada, parecía confundirse con el aire- Pero si dejarás de mirarme de esa manera estaría muy agradecida. -

\- ¿Y si no quiero? -Arremetió sin pensarlo.

Haruka sonrió e hizo un gesto elevando los hombros con sutileza.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, fue un acuerdo entre mi padre y el tuyo, si fuera por mí, te liberaría de este suplicio, pero yo también tengo las manos atadas. -

-Entonces quizá tenga suerte y mueras antes de la boda- comentó la peli aqua con aflicción.

Pensó que Haruka iba a incomodarse pues recientemente su hermano mayor había fallecido, pero lejos de eso, la hija de los Tenoh rio y asintió con suavidad, Michiru se molestó más de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a provocarla pero la rubia no cayó en sus juegos. Cuando sus padres regresaron Haruka les comentó que hallaba encantadora a su prometida y que estaba impaciente porque se realizara la boda. Enardecida, Michiru tuvo que conformarse con mantenerse en silencio. Cuando estuvo sola en su recámara descargó toda su frustración e ira, se negó a comer esa noche y en lugar de eso se desveló pensando en cómo hacerle miserable la vida a Haruka Tenoh. Sin darse cuenta, era la primera vez que Haruka le robaba el sueño.

Pasaron los meses, la fecha de la boda se acercaba cada vez más, Michiru fue obligada a aprender lo básico de sus deberes como esposa y no fue sorpresa para los habitantes de la mansión que pegara el grito en el cielo cuando le explicaron cómo debía complacer a su esposa. Se negó a tomar una clase más ni siquiera las fuertes amenazas de su padre lograban persuadirla, no le interesaba complacer a Haruka con sus dotes sexuales pues lo único que quería era hacerle la vida miserable.

El día llegó, Michiru fue vestida con un hermoso vestido tradicional bordado con hilo dorado, jade y carmesí, su cabello caía sobre su espalda en ondas finamente cuidadas, una fina capa de seda blanca, casi transparente, bajaba desde sus hombros hasta tocar el suelo, lucía maravillosa. No obstante, no podía deshacerse de la mala cara que portaba. Haruka, que iba vestida con un traje negro con detalles dorados, una camisa de un impecable blanco y guantes del mismo color, le sonreía cada vez que Michiru le hacía algún comentario tóxico en respuesta al anciano que llevaba a cabo la unión. La boda duró toda la tarde y al entrar la noche la gente se acercó a la Joven Tenoh para felicitarle, ella solo respondía con amabilidad en tanto su esposa procuraba mostrarse parca con quien se acercará.

Cuando fue el momento de retirarse Michiru ya estaba planeando como hacerle la vida imposible a su esposa a partir de ese momento, pero tan pronto entraron a la habitación Haruka se deshizo de su ostentoso traje tan rápido como pudo para meterse en la cama, quedándose dormida al instante. La chica solo pudo maldecir en voz baja, se quitó su vestido también y en contra de su voluntad, pues solamente había una cama, se metió allí procurando mantenerse lejos de la rubia.

Haruka ya empezaba a ocupar la mayor parte de los pensamientos de Michiru y aun que distaban de ser pensamientos positivos, algo era mejor que nada.

Los días pasaban, Haruka se levantaba antes de que el sol saliera para ejercitarse, luego se duchaba y se vestía con algún traje de paño para partir a trabajar. Rara vez desayunaban juntas, a veces incluso paseaban por los jardines de la mansión que el padre de Haruka les había dado como regalo de bodas. En todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas Haruka no intentó acercarse a ella, trataba de mantener distancia e incluso le daba la completa libertad a la jovencita para que dispusiera de su tiempo como quisiera. De esa manera Michiru retomo sus clases de violín y pintura, llegó a considerar en retomar sus clases para la formación de una buena esposa, pero no lo hizo realidad sino hasta algún tiempo después.

Aun así, Michiru se extrañaba pues no había logrado mortificar a la rubia, ella no caía en sus tentaciones y muy por el contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Haruka respondía positivamente a sus comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces. Llegó a maldecir el gobierno y la joven rubia le daba la razón. Pasó un año, Michiru ya había cesado de buscar provocar a su cónyuge, empezó a disfrutar los momentos que compartían, se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, con ella podía expresar lo que pensaba con total libertad, eso no quería decir que Michiru estaba empezando a enamorarse, cosa que si le estaba sucediendo a Haruka.

Los cambios de comportamiento de la rubia no pasaron desapercibidos por la muchacha. Constantemente Michiru la atrapaba observándola, otras veces volvía a casa después de un pesado día de trabajo con algún obsequio para ella e incluso había llegado a hacerle un cumplido ya fuera por su físico o por su manera de ser. La dueña del cabello aqua encontró curiosa esa forma de actuar y de forma inconsciente su manera de ser para con la rubia se tornó también menos discrepante. Llegó el momento en el que se levantaba temprano para observarla ejercitarse y encontraba encantador distraerla cuando Haruka trataba de concentrarse en sus movimientos. Pasaron algunos meses más y aunque la actitud de ambas había cambiado no podía decir que sentía algún cariño por la rubia, más sin embargo le divertían los intentos de Haruka por conquistarla.

Michiru estaba más que convencida de que no podía enamorarse de ella, si Haruka fuera hombre entonces podría tener la oportunidad, pero como no lo era, esa oportunidad no existía. No le interesaba Haruka de esa manera, pero encontraba divertido darle esperanzas y por eso se daba el lujo de coquetear con ella, lo que provocaba que la rubia viviera en un constante estado de alerta y estrés. Michiru disfrutaba de su juego, el abrazarla cuando dormían solo para sentir como el cuerpo de la joven Tenoh se tensaba y se obligaba a mantener un estado de vigilia que en verdad la joven aqua saboreaba con alegría. Un día apareció en su vida una mujer que le hizo caer en cuenta que posiblemente había otra motivación aparte de la diversión.

Minako Aino era un enigma para Michiru, siempre la veía sonreírle a Haruka. Minako era hija de uno de los socios de la dueña de los ojos zafiro. Sus ojos azules radiaban alegría y poseían un brillo particular, pronto Michiru descubrió que esos ojos miraban con anhelo y emoción a su esposa y odio profundamente que Haruka fuera tan amable con ella. Supuso que eso era natural pues tanto Minako como otras jóvenes muchachas- todas o en su mayoría hijas de algún hombre o mujer importante con quienes Haruka tenía planes de negocio- muy hermosas, eran sus invitadas esa noche y la rubia Tenoh era demasiado encantadora y cortés como para comportarse de una manera diferente. La reunión transcurrió con lentitud, Michiru no dejaba de analizar cada detalle de la rubia de cabello largo que miraba descaradamente a su esposa.

Comenzó a pasar más y más tiempo con Haruka, apenas y la dejaba sola, hasta había llegado a besarla solo para fastidiar a la pequeña rubia. Sin embargo, a pesar del temperamento tan alegre de la jovencita Aino, Michiru intentaba provocarla, dejando a Haruka atrapada en la mitad y quien, totalmente cegada, no hacía más que enamorarse cada vez más intensamente de Michiru.

Una noche, en una de las tantas reuniones de negocio que su esposa hacía, escuchó unas voces desde una habitación que se utilizaba como sala de reuniones y al acercarse a la puerta logró identificar a las dueñas de esas palabras.

-Puedes preguntarle a Makoto, ella te dirá exactamente lo mismo.-

-Pero...-Escuchó la voz tenue de Haruka- Puede que estén errados, bueno, quiero decir, ha pasado un poco más de un año y.…-Guardó silencio y tras unos momentos continuó- No soy tan aborrecible ¿O sí? -

-Ella sí que lo es. -

Michiru sintió la sangre burbujearle de rabia, sabía que el tema de conversación era ella.

-Minako-san, por favor no digas eso. Sé que es un poco complicada y a veces es muy ofensiva pero no es una mala persona. -

-Lo es- Le dijo con voz queda- Juega contigo, con lo que eres, con lo que sientes por ella. Por favor, Ruka-san, no aparentes que no te has dado cuenta, no eres tonta y sabes que eres solo su juguete. -

-Bueno, a decir verdad, no se casó conmigo por voluntad propia. -

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tu tampoco lo hiciste y aun así, mírate, estás totalmente enamorada, como una tonta...y yo también soy una tonta. -

Michiru sonrió satisfecha por la última frase que pronunció la rubia de cabello largo pero la sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

-Minako-san, aun que te amara no podemos si quiera intentarlo, no pudimos antes y no podremos ahora. -

-Puedo dejarlo, si me lo pides, lo dejaría todo. Pero... Ahora está ella y se bien que no eres capaz de reclamar tu autonomía. -

-No puedo, es mi deber...-se quedó en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto y luego abrió los labios, pronunciando las siguientes palabras con lentitud- Y la quiero- Guardó otro minuto de silencio y prosiguió-No tengo razones para dudar de lo que me dices, si dices que no siente nada por mí y que todo lo hace por diversión tendré que tomar medidas, aunque la quiera, no puedo ser su juguete.-

Michiru observó como la sonrisa de Minako era más grande que la que ella había tenido hace unos momentos atrás, sintió como perdía la guerra. La conversación terminó y Michiru se apresuró a regresar a la habitación que compartía con Haruka. La rubia podía expresar lo que quisiera, pero Michiru se aseguraría de mantenerla bajo su hechizo fuese como fuese. Ese exceso de confianza la llevaría pronto a la derrota absoluta.

Haruka no era una persona que hacía promesas al vacío, el cambio de actitud con su esposa fue muy evidente. Intentó utilizar su belleza, su encanto y los sentimientos de la joven Tenoh a su favor, pero eso solo le reforzaba la idea a Haruka de que Minako tenía razón. Ahora lo único que tenían en común era la cama que compartían, pues si la rubia decidía romper su unión los rumores no tardarían en aparecer y ella no quería perjudicar a su joven esposa. Lo que no se le pasó por la cabeza a la chica rubia era el hecho de que Michiru empezaría a extrañar cada detalle, ahora el turno de la mujer de cabello aqua de sufrir la indiferencia de su esposa quien para su décimo noveno cumpleaños apenas le dedicó unas palabras de felicitación, incluso se quedó sola esa noche pues Haruka le había dicho que debía quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo y que no la esperara.

Como era de esperarse Michiru culpó a la joven heredera de los Aino y no le falto mucho para saltarle encima cuando la vio de nuevo en una de las muchas reuniones. Envenenada por el odio que sentía hacia la rubia de largos cabellos, la muchacha se encerró en si misma sin darse cuenta de lo preocupada que Haruka estaba por ella.

-Me tiene demasiado preocupada- Lanzó Haruka- Creo que me excedí, después de todo aún es una niña...-

-Eres menor que ella, Haruka, y aun así la que se comporta como un adulto eres tú, ella no es una bebé. -

En su escondite, Michiru sintió unas ganas tremendas de asesinar a Minako, ya no se molestaba en disimular el interés que Haruka le despertaba. La actitud de esta última era de admirar pues no había cedido en ningún momento y se mantenía fiel a sus votos.

-No me siento bien- La voz de Haruka la sacó de sus cavilaciones- Creo que esto de verdad no va a funcionar, aún la quiero...-

-Eso es porque la ves todos los días, duermes con ella también. Si cortas ese lazo ten por seguro que las cosas mejorarán. -

Haruka guardó silencio, no era que considerará lo que Minako acababa de decirle sino porque consideraba que no era necesario recordarle a la joven frente a ella que no abandonaría a Michiru por más herida que se sintiera por ella. Pero Michiru era totalmente ignorante de eso último y abandonó su escondite con una horrible sensación golpeándole salvajemente el pecho.

Esperó hasta la madrugada que Haruka llegara, estaba a punto de caer presa del sueño cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse despacio, la rubia entró con cuidado, procurando no despertarla. Pero tan pronto se tendió en la cama, sintió como Michiru se levantaba y abandonaba la cama. Haruka permaneció unos minutos inmóvil, su amabilidad era mucho más fuerte que el propósito de enseñarle a Michiru una valiosa lección, así que se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba su esposa acurrucada, mirando el cielo estrellado con tristeza a través de la ventana.

-Lo siento- Expresó cundo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero Michiru no contestó- Si lo quieres buscaré otro lugar dónde pueda dormir...-

Al escuchar las palabras Michiru volteó a verla con rabia.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad? -

Haruka parpadeó sin entender lo que su esposa estaba preguntándole.

-Pues ve y acuéstate con ella, es lo que quieres ¿no? -Grito- ¡Hazlo, ni siquiera me importa! -

El silencio de Haruka la desesperó, Michiru se levantó y se acercó a ella dándole golpes en el pecho.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! -

Tras los golpes Michiru se aferró a su camisa, estaba tan cerca que Haruka podía sentir la agitada respiración de la chica delante ella. La rubia levantó los brazos y se separó de su esposa lo suficiente para tomar el control, casi al instante ya estaba besándola con desesperación. Al principio Michiru la mordió con fuerza pero después respondió el beso con la misma sensación de desesperación, saboreando el rastro de sangre que emanaba de la herida recién hecha en el labio de la chica Tenoh, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Haruka y la rubia pudo levantarla para llevarla con facilidad a la habitación dejándose caer sobre la cama con Michiru que se negaba a separar sus labios, se besaron durante un largo momento, hasta que la chica de cabello aqua tuvo una luz de conciencia y se bajó de Haruka sonrojada. La dueña de los cabellos rubios cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor, pero Michiru solo murmuró algo inentendible y se acomodó en su lado de la cama sin decir nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka despertó solo para toparse con Michiru mirándola insistentemente, la joven dio un leve salto en la cama por la impresión.

-Ah...esto…-

-No soy así- Dijo Kaioh arrastrando las palabras con dificultad.

Haruka no entendió, más no pronunció palabra alguna y se levantó con cuidado, temiendo alterar a la muchacha.

-Haré un viaje- Le informó a la rubia quien tomo aire y lo expulsó lentamente con una expresión de dolor- Hay alguien que quiero visitar. -

Sin esperar respuesta, Michiru se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a bañarse, cuando salió de la ducha, varios criados habían preparado su maleta. En menos de dos horas ya estaba todo preparado para su viaje, Haruka estaba de pie junto a la limosina, lista para despedirla. Michiru se despidió de ella solamente con un gesto de mano. Subió al vehículo y se fue.

El viaje hasta Tokyo fue tranquilo, había decidido visitar a su mejor amiga, esperaba que ella pudiera serle de ayuda.

Una vez reunida con su compañera, una mujer alta, de tez morena y cabello largo con reflejos verdes, le pidió hablar en un lugar donde tuvieran tranquilidad, Setsuna accedió y se dirigieron a una pequeña pero agradable cafetería.

-Me enteré de que te casaste, lamento no haber estado en la boda pero, bueno, tuve muchas cosas que hacer en Francia antes de volver. -

-Fue idea de mis padres. -

-Sí, eso imagine. -

-Mi madre dijo que era mi obligación casarme con el heredero más próximo de la familia Tenoh...es por eso que estoy aquí reunida contigo. -

Setsuna inmediatamente captó el rumbo que tendría la conversación.

\- ¿Cómo es? Bueno, tu sabes- Preguntó de manera tímida esperando que su amiga supiera a que se refería.

-He escuchado que la hija de los Tenoh tiene un carácter apacible y es muy calmada, a diferencia de sus hermanos, pero si has venido a hablar de cómo es tener una relación con otra mujer creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo- sentenció la morena- Ahora, si haces las preguntas correctas quizá pueda ayudarte a encontrar lo que quieres saber. -

Setsuna siempre había sido abierta al mundo moderno y sabía de ante mano que Michiru, su mejor amiga, no tendría esa facilidad por la manera tan arcaica en que fue educada, la morena era directa y sarcástica cuando tenía que serlo.

Michiru suspiró molesta.

-Al principio solo quería hacer su vida miserable pero su forma de ser... ¡es tan latosa! ella es tan amable y paciente...-trato de calmarse y entonces habló con delicadeza- Luego llegó esa mujer, esa miserable chica llamada Minako Aino y le dijo todo lo que estaba haciendo y Haruka le creyó... ¡Le creyó! desde entonces cambio tanto conmigo y no me gusta lo que me hace sentir ahora, Setsuna, no me gusta y no lo quiero...-

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasa Michiru, no te mientas a ti misma. -

\- ¡Pero no soy así! - chilló frustrada.

\- ¿Así cómo? - Rio entre dientes- Supongo que no lo eres, pero eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber distinguir sentimientos y emociones- La joven de cabello marino guardó silencio, la morena prosiguió- Escucha, no puedo darte una respuesta. Es obvio que tienes sentimientos por ella, no era necesario que me llamaras y me visitaras para darte cuenta de eso, sé que tienes miedo y que no quieres admitirlo, después de todo es la primera vez que te ocurre-añadió con una sonrisa- Piensa más allá de lo que te enseñaron y hallarás la respuesta a tus inquietudes, Michiru, piensa en la persona que quieres.-

La joven se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando las palabras de su amiga, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero sabía que siempre había tenido miedo de lo que dijeran sus padres, pero ahora era libre de esa presión y podía pensar por sí misma.

-Entiendo, pero no volveré aún, estoy agotada y solo quiero descansar. -

Estuvo una semana entera en casa de Setsuna, durante ese lapso de tiempo, Michiru comprendió demasiadas cosas, se enteró de que la morena sostenía una relación con una mujer, pero por más que le insistió no consiguió que le revelara de quien se trataba.

El día para volver llegó, Michiru abrazó a la morena con fuerza.

-Ven a visitarme algún día. -

-Claro. -

Kaioh sonrió ante la breve respuesta de su amiga, se alejó de ella y montó en la limosina que se encargaría de llevarla de vuelta a la mansión que compartía con Haruka. Cuando arrancó el auto, Michiru se asomó por la ventana y le gritó.

\- ¡No olvides llevarla contigo!

Setsuna sonrió, posiblemente le daría el gusto un día de estos.

Al llegar a su mansión un grupo de criados la recibió, le ayudaron a bajar el equipaje y a organizarla más no encontró rastro de Haruka. Nerviosa preguntó por su esposa y se le informó que llevaba noches que la joven Tenoh no se quedaba mucho en casa pues recién habían descubierto la traición de uno de sus socios causándole la perdida de mucho dinero y las dificultades que eso generó la mantenían muy ocupada.

Hasta bien entrada la noche Haruka por fin llegó, Michiru sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho cuando vio a la rubia descargar su maletín de cuero sobre la mesa de la sala mientras se llevaba una mano al nudo de su corbata y lo aflojaba. No dudó un segundo y cruzó a zancadas desde donde se encontraba hasta donde estaba Haruka. Se topó con la expresión agotada pero feliz de su consorte.

-Bienvenida- Le dedico una sonrisa que, a pesar de su agotamiento, era una de las más hermosas que tenía- ¿Qué tal el viaje? –

Michiru no respondió, no había espació para las incertidumbres, se acercó decidida a Haruka, la sujetó de la floja corbata y la beso, la beso como había querido hacerlo desde el instante en que aceptó lo que sentía.

Esa noche, por fin, no se resistió a la idea de estar con Haruka, esa noche probó al fin, lo dulce que podía ser el amor.


	4. Canto de Medianoche

**¡Hola a Todos!Mil y mil gracias por los Review, en verdad es una gran motivación que les esté gustando estas vidas en las que Michiru y Haruka se han encontrado. Se que a muchos no les gusta que deje las historias en los mejores momentos pero bueno, quiero que imaginen que es lo que pasa más allá :P. Hoy vengo con un nuevo canto. Disfrutenlo.**

 **¡Saludos!**

IV. Canto de Medianoche

Tenía todo cuanto quería: sobre sus hombros reposaba el título de soberana de un enorme reino, tenía dinero, poseía fama como artista y era dueña de una belleza increíble. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Esa era una pregunta que atormentaba a la dama de Neptuno. La inquietud se apoderó de su mente gracias a una curiosa situación; Hace un tiempo atrás, la Neo Reina de la Luna anunció que, en el catillo de cristal, se celebraría un evento similar a San Valentín. A Michiru ese tipo de eventos no le llamaban la atención, a decir verdad, nunca había tenido interés en ello. Sin embargo, decidió que participaría gracias a la influencia de la Soberana Lunar.

-Es muy difícil estar sola todo el tiempo- Le dijo con suavidad- Siento en mi corazón que este año, mi querida Michiru, encontrarás a alguien muy especial. –

Aunque procuró que su semblante no la delatara, esas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa. Cuanto más tiempo pensaba en esas frases, más incómoda se sentía y es que le resultaba extraño imaginarse junto a una persona diferente a sus súbditos en Neptuno. Durante los días posteriores, el Reino Lunar se hallaba sumergido en el ajetreo que conllevaba organizar un evento que reuniría a todos los reinos del Sistema Solar, fue durante esos días que la Reina de Neptuno, en medio de sus deberes como matriarca del planeta, recibió de manos de un extraño mensajero de pies ligeros-pues lo vio llegar corriendo y sin ninguna gota de sudor a la sala donde se hallaba su trono- un papel que llevaba inscrito a secas: "Tu espejo solamente muestra la mitad de tu reflejo y la otra mitad se encuentra olvidada".

Aquellas palabras impresas en el papel la dejaron desconcertada, cuando levanto la vista del trozo de documento para cuestionarle al mensajero sobre el origen de aquel mensaje este simplemente había desaparecido.

Habían pasado los días y aquel evento se encontraba cada vez más cerca. La presión de la celebración tenía a la Neo Reina tan ocupada que Michiru descartó la idea de hablarle sobre el extraño mensaje que había recibido. La frase se negaba a abandonar su cabeza; ¿Qué se sentiría ser olvidada? ¿Qué se sentiría estar completa? La Reina de Neptuno se miró a través de su espejo y vio en el a una niña de cabello aqua, hija de un respetado Rey, dueña de una hermosa y luminosa sonrisa, unos ojos azules que brillaban más que cualquier otros, mismos ojos que apagaron su brillo cuando tuvo que suceder a su padre, ojos que se nublaron cuando no volvió a ver jamás a su primer y único amor.

Suspiró, su primer y eterno amor, lo vio cuando aún era una niña, en una fiesta que sus padres habían organizado en honor a su noveno cumpleaños. Bailó con él, pues se sintió flechada desde que cambiaron miradas. El tiempo fue borrando los recuerdos de cómo era físicamente, lo único que quedaba intacto era el instante en que él la consoló cuando, sin quererlo, un niño desconocido manchó su elegante vestido de princesa.

-No llores, Querida Princesa… Y sigue bailando- Le dijo.

Sus recuerdos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y se vio reflejada ella, siendo ya una mujer joven, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de su pecho: frustración, ira… ¿Estaba triste? ¿Extrañaba a alguien? No lograba descifrarlo.

Finalmente llegó el día, La joven soberana de Neptuno se arregló lo mejor que pudo y emprendió un viaje hasta el Reino Lunar. Cuando arribó se dio cuenta de que era la última que faltaba, sus ojos se pasearon por las personas ahí reunidas. Allí se encontraban Rei, Reina de Marte; Amy, Soberana del planeta Mercurio; Minako de Venus; Makoto de Jupiter; Hotaru de Saturno; Setsuna de Plut y Haruka, Reina de Urano. Se detuvo un momento, Haruka de Urano estaba allí, Apenas podía recordar cómo era la joven mujer de cabellos rubios pues, aunque sabía que existía ese reino, no tenía memorias de haber conocido a la matriarca de ese planeta, sumado a que muy pocas veces, la Reina de Urano dejaba su planeta para reunirse con ellas en la Luna.

La celebración dio inicio y continuo a lo largo de la noche sin ningún problema, la Neo Reina había aconsejado a los demás Reyes que tuvieran cuidado con sus herederos y que se asegurarán de que ellos no salieran del palacio a tan altas horas de la noche, pues la oscuridad a veces era tan intensa que los chiquillos se perderían. Ya había pasado anteriormente y siempre que se encontrará allí era Haruka de Urano-Soberana que, junto con Neptuno, no poseía descendencia- quien tenía que ir a buscarlos.

La mayoría de Reinas tenían esposo y Michiru las miraba con recelo, ella jamás había tenido atracción por un hombre-solamente tuvo interés por su primer amor- y los que la pretendían resultaban ser muy estúpidos para su gusto. Pronto el baile comenzó y el ambiente se tornó tan meloso que la Reina de Neptuno tuvo que salir del palacio aun con la gran oscuridad de las afueras esperando por ella.

Una vez afuera tomó asiento en una de las bancas de los jardines del palacio y suspiro, por eso no le gustaban ese tipo de celebraciones. Fuera de ella, se encontraba sentado frente a la banca de Michiru, la figura de la Reina de Urano quien al notar la expresión en el rostro de la dama de cabello aquamarina no pudo evitar que una mueca de tristeza se reflejara en su semblante. Michiru posó su mirada sobre ella al sentir su mirada tan insistente, con un gesto, la rubia-que por cierto llevaba puesto el uniforme de un príncipe- se levantó de donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia la Reina de Neptuno. Haruka levanto su brazo derecho y toco la tibia mejilla de la peli aqua, entonces lo sintió, Michiru estaba llorando.

"Pareciese como si hubiera estado llorando por horas" pensó la Reina de Urano. Michiru no lograba entender a sus demás compañeras, mucho menos a Haruka a quien muy pocas veces había visto y que cuando veía se mostraba tan rígida y fría que no permitía que nadie, a excepción de la Neo Reina, acercarse.

Haruka tomo con suavidad la frágil mano de la Soberana de Neptuno y la guio hasta el centro del jardín, la música que resonaba desde adentro del palacio de cristal llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban y las rosas que decoraban el patio le daban un toque mágico, poco a poco se convirtió en su edén. Sin necesidad de palabras ambas empezaron a bailar al son de la melodía.

Antes del olvido hay una historia y las historias son difíciles de borrar. Tal vez ella, deseaba que su amor apareciera y la rescatara de su agónica soledad. Las lágrimas emergieron nuevamente de sus ojos color marino y empaparon sus mejillas, labios y mentón. Sin dejar de bailar, Haruka, Señora de Urano, limpio aquellas lágrimas y la consoló:

-Alguien siempre te recordará- Susurró contra su oído- Así que no llores, Querida Reina, Y sigue bailando. -


	5. Canto de Invierno

**Hace mucho frío en mi ciudad, así que ni modo :P**

 **¡Disfruten, Saludos!**

V. Canto de Invierno

La rubia no podía dormir, ya llevaba una hora dando vueltas sobre el colchón, buscando conciliar el sueño sin éxito. La culpa era del maldito frío. El invierno había golpeado la ciudad de Tokyo con fuerza y Haruka había tenido problemas para acostumbrarse al brutal frío desde el primer día de la estación. Desde aquel viaje a España, que realizó con motivo de una de sus carreras, su salud había mermado notablemente. Esa noche tras un salvaje y excitante encuentro, los caprichos de su amadísima novia; La hermosa, talentosa y famosa violinista, Michiru Kaioh, la habían llevado a dormir desnuda. Tenoh maldijo mentalmente el momento en que consintió ese deseo.

Se había mudado con la mujer de hermosos cabellos aqua hace ya tres años, vivían en un modesto y elegante apartamento ubicado en la zona más popular de Tokyo. Recordó las veces que ella había propuesto comprar un calefactor para cuando hiciera falta, pero en respuesta Michiru decía que el invierno en Tokyo no era tan fuerte. Ella también le había convencido de que dormir desnudos fortalecía la salud.

"Me mintió descaradamente" pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza sus helados labios. "No mejorará mi salud, para nada… ¡Antes moriré por hipotermia!".

Haruka tenía planes para casarse con su novia, pero a veces se preguntaba si habría algún tipo de error en esa decisión. Ella amaba con locura a la chica Kaioh sin embargo su carácter chocaba con el Michiru. La artista era indomable y fuerte, pero a la vez era educada y refinada. Aunque aquello, a decir verdad, la repelía y la atraía de igual forma.

No podía más, el frío le estaba calando los huesos, con cuidado se levantó de la cama y puso sobre su cuerpo una manta, luego fue hasta la cocina a preparar algún té caliente. Estaba tan concentrada en sus acciones, que no se dio cuenta de que su novia se había despertado y se acercó por detrás posando su mano en su hombro.

— ¿Cariño, tuviste un mal sueño? —le preguntó.

Tenoh se giró despacio y la observó a los ojos. Michiru había salido de la cama desnuda, la rubia se preguntó cómo era posible que ella soportará ese frío tan absurdo. Aquello era otra de las cosas que le agradaban y le desagradaban a la vez. Kaioh era una persona muy natural, no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza con ella. No pudo evitar que sus ojos zafiro recorrieran toda la humanidad de su pareja. Sin duda era hermosa: Su piel, tersa y suave, se veía extraordinaria; iluminada tenuemente por la mezcla de la tenue irradiación de la bombilla y el resplandor de la luna que atravesaba un ventanal. Su cabello ondulado y perfectamente cuidado; sus ojos azul eléctrico, enviaba una descarga por cada mirada que regalaba; su cuello fino; sus pechos redondeados, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños; su vientre plano, sus sensuales caderas y sus piernas largas y esbeltas.

Tragó saliva. Podía decir que tenía suerte. "Que bella es..." se dijo a sí misma.

—No, solo no puedo dormir —le contesto tras unos minutos de silencio— Es cuestión de frío, Corazón. -

— ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia para ayudar a que te entre sueño? - Su voz se escuchó como un ronroneo. Haruka hizo una mueca.

—No creo que eso funcione, Mich. - Replicó mordiéndose la lengua.

—Puede que sí —señaló con una leve sonrisa.

La mujer la empujó suavemente hacia un gran sofá, hizo que se sentara, fue por la taza de té, la puso entre las manos de Haruka y se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella. La rubia volvió a tragar saliva. Sabía que la estaba provocando, ella siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Qué cuento me vas a relatar? - Bebió un sorbo de té haciendo una mueca de dolor, se había quemado la lengua. Iba a soltar una maldición, pero Michiru puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, silenciándola.

—Tal vez en sí no es un cuento- Hablo con cuidado, bajando su mano. Haruka la miró incitándola a continuar- Hace mucho tiempo...

" _Existió un guerrero noble y valeroso, Daleón, era el orgullo de su nación. Había vuelto al reino del viento después de una misión riesgosa. Fue recibido por fragosos aplausos y estridentes campanadas mientras caían innumerables pétalos de rosas y flores, los cuales poco a poco cubrían el camino al gigantesco pórtico de hierro que daba paso a la amplia sala del trono, donde lo aguardaba el rey. Sin embargo, nada de eso, absolutamente nada, le importaba al ávido guerrero, pues se encontraba absorto en las imágenes de la guerra que una y otra vez golpeaban su cabeza. La batalla parecía haberle robado el alma, y con ella, cualquier rastro de humanidad y brillo. Ya no sentía amor alguno por la nación que lo vio crecer, ni lealtad por la familia real a la que una vez juro proteger, ya no sentía nada. Todo era culpa del sistema que exigía pelear por alguien sentado en una silla de oro, completamente a salvo y lejos de la muerte._

 _Al llegar a la puerta la abrió con fuerza desmesurada, la puerta de metal se arrastró pesada y ruidosamente, violando todas las clases de protocolo que sus superiores le habían enseñado cuando se hallara frente al rey o algún miembro de la familia real. Era escoltado por dos soldados que, al igual que él, venían con los malestares de la guerra, ambos estaban en completo silencio._

 _Tras la guarnecida puerta de hierro se hallaba la majestuosa sala del Trono, en el suelo de mármol se hallaba grabado el emblema del reino, mismo símbolo que se hallaba en estandartes y cortinas de aquella habitación. El Rey Exo, le aguardaba postrado en el elegante trono dorado, Daleón relamió sus labios, el día de hoy ese trono sería suyo, se le conocería a partir de ahora como el Rey Daleón, cuyo reinado no tendría fin y cuyos súbditos morirían por él. Se inclinó en un amague de reverencia e hizo caso omiso a las palabras que le dedicaba su soberano. Tras aguardar unos instantes se levantó y dirigió su paso firme al ahora horrorizado rey, violentamente, elevó la hoja de su espada mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Finalmente la espada, que tantas vidas había arrebatado en aquel infierno al que fue sometido por su reino, atravesó el pecho del noble._

 _La sangre salpicó el limpio trono y la corona salió despedida al suelo, donde se quebró a la mitad. El pánico corrió cuando se la noticia, aún así nada pudo salvar a los habitantes del reino del viento, de la purga de Daleón. Hombres, mujeres y niños, todos eran masacrados. Él mismo asesinó todo cuanto había amado._

 _-Y sigo sin sentir remordimiento…ni piedad. –"_

Michiru terminó de hablar y Haruka parpadeo varias veces, con la taza de té casi intacta en sus manos y los labios entre abiertos.

—¿Qué clase de historia para dormir es esa, Michiru? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—La tuya —habló la joven aqua— Es así como te comportas cuando estás de mal humor o enferma. Tu genio es de los mil demonios, Amor. – Mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia. Haruka levantó las cejas.

—Ya – Respondió en un gruñido - Pero, entonces, ¿Alguien detuvo a Daleón? – Cuestiono bebiendo el contenido de la taza, ignorando el comentario de su pareja.

—Si —asintió la mujer— Hubo una chica que él conoció cuando estaba llevado por su locura y solo ella pudo calmar todos sus fantasmas - Michiru sonrió lánguidamente— Digamos que siempre habrá alguien que pueda calmar nuestros arranques.

— ¿Y cómo se llamaba esa mujer? —inquirió Haruka, mirándola fijamente. Su novia se acomodó en su regazo y empezó a rondar sus manos por la espalda, hombros y cuello de la rubia.

—Bueno… —comenzó— Digamos que conoces su nombre. - Tenoh apretó la mandíbula. Ahí estaba ella otra vez provocándola.

— ¿Quién? — Cuestiono de nueva cuenta, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Michiru se levantó y caminó con lentitud, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que compartía con la rubia. Haruka observó sus caderas contonearse, no podía aguantarlo más.

La siguió dejando de lado la taza donde antes había té y, cuando Michiru estuvo cerca de la cama, la giró sobre sí misma, agarrando su cintura. Se quedaron unos instantes así, mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio. La chica de cabello aqua sonrió sensualmente y colocó sus manos encima de las de Haruka guiándolas por su cuerpo.

—Me estás matando, Mich —murmuró con voz fiera y con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Ronroneo – Solamente quiero calmar tus arranques. -

Sentía que las manos le ardían por el contacto con la piel de Michiru. A los pocos segundos cayeron en la cama. Un calor sofocante la invadió de la cabeza a los pies. Por lo menos, esa noche, olvidaría el frío de Tokyo.


	6. Canto de Arte

VI. Canto de Arte

El día tenía pinta de ser aburrido, no quería ir al Museo de arte contemporáneo pero de ello dependía la nota de su clase, había fallado tanto a esa materia que no podía darse el lujo de no asistir a la salida pedagógica. Llevaba debajo de su brazo derecho un cuaderno desgastado y un bolígrafo de tinta negra. Se preparaba mentalmente.

El grupo de estudiantes universitarios se reunió frente a la puerta principal de la arquitectura. Las ordenes eran dadas por el maestro a cargo de esa materia, un hombre joven con anteojos, al que Haruka no le prestaba mayor atención. Apenas había caído en cuenta de que ese museo era el lugar de trabajo de ella. Una sonrisa juguetona a atravesó sus labios, después de todo el día no sería tan tedioso como creía.

Ingresaron al museo, el único sonido era el de las suelas de sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo de madera bien lustrada. El maestro indicó al grupo que esperará en un lugar específico mientras él hablaba con una de las encargadas de la exposición. Haruka navegaba con la mirada por entre los amplios pasillos, buscándola.

Finalmente la encontró, allí venía seguida de un grupo de personas que murmuraban entre sí sobre lo que vieron en la exposición. Podía escuchar la armoniosa voz de la jovencita direccionando al grupo-y a los sueños de Haruka- a la salida.

Hasta el momento Michiru era inconsciente de la mirada de la rubia sobre ella, estaba absorta en su trabajo, típico en ella.

-Señorita Michiru- La llamó la voz de la encargada de la exposición, Michiru dirigió su mirada azulada hacia la mujer mayor – ¿Podría por favor guiar a este grupo de estudiantes por la exposición?-

La muchacha se dio cuenta de las personas allí presentes, reconoció al joven profesor e inmediatamente identificó de que universidad provenían esos alumnos. ¿Cómo olvidar la clase más odiada de su amada rubia? La busco entre los alumnos y la halló en los últimos lugares. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Será un placer- Comenzó – Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh y hoy seré su guía…- Haruka dejo de escucharla para perderse en el movimiento lento de sus labios.

Para la rubia, Michiru era una mujer sencilla, inteligente y a la vez sensual. Ella había encontrado en la joven Kaioh todo cuanto anhelaba. Se conocieron, curiosamente, en un museo donde la chica trabajaba medio tiempo, Haruka en ese entonces estaba en tercer semestre de Negocios Internacionales. La estudiante había quedado prendada de la joven guía y desde entonces procuraba ir al museo todos los días. Tenoh descubrió posteriormente que su nombre era Michiru, su apellido Kaioh, tenía 18 años, trabajaba medio tiempo en el museo y cursaba la carrera de Arte. Su relación fue inminente después de una larga lucha por conquistar el corazón de la artista. Haruka no era del tipo de personas que creían en algo como el amor pero sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados cuando la chica de cabello marino le confesó que estaba locamente enamorada de ella.

El paseo por el museo comenzó, Michiru explicaba lo que sabía de cada obra colocada en la pared. Los alumnos tomaban apuntes y el maestro intercambiaba palabras con la artista, esperanzado en que esta le prestara más atención.

Haruka garabateaba en las hojas del cuaderno, fingiendo escribir lo que podía entender. Su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente la llevó al día en que escribió sobre el lienzo blanco que era la piel de Michiru. Recordaba los latidos de la chica aqua marcando el ritmo del aire y su labial tatuando su piel en un rítmico baile que solo los amantes se atrevían a danzar.

La voz de la artista resonó en la sala de exposición y entonces Haruka se percató de que se había quedado atrás. Le lanzó una mirada a la guía, detallándola; la gracia en sus ojos azules, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojos. Ella sin duda era tan perfecta y resaltaba entre la belleza de los cuadros expuestos. La veía hablar con propiedad del arte, la música y la literatura. Todo ello en base a las simples pinturas. Haruka encontraba atractivo esa seguridad.

Sus ojos zafiro se regocijaron con su guía; detalló como se movía su cabello ondulado, como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, presto especial atención al broche que, en medio de sus pechos, decoraba su blusa. Suspiro, Michiru se había convertido en su fetiche, junto con ese pequeño broche que decoraba la blusa y que, anteriormente, halló el frenesí cuando sus hábiles manos lo dejaban libre. Ella era más que su enamorada, Michiru Kaioh, era su cómplice.

A Haruka le gustaba el cabello de la guía, le gustaba ese destello que la hacía lucir tan única. La vio sonreírle al maestro, que en ese momento realizaba una pregunta ¡rayos! Esa sonrisa simpática por la que ella se desvivía. Incluso aún sin quererlo era jodidamente atractiva.

El recorrido llegó a su fin y la peli aqua despidió a los alumnos. Se negó con sutileza cuando el joven profesor pedía un intercambio de números celulares, pero esto solo lo dejo más encantado. La rubia se acercó a ella y entonces notó el semblante serio de la jovencita.

\- No prestaste atención- Le recriminó mirándola de reojo.

\- Juro que trate de hacerlo- Hizo una mueca de burla.

Michiru echó para atrás un mechón de su cabello con un movimiento grácil y elegante. Miró a los ojos verdes con fiereza, luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y relamió sus labios en un gesto de querer decir algo. Ese comportamiento sexy cuando se ponía de mal humor desarmaba a cualquiera y Haruka no era la excepción. La rubia la acompañó a la salida del museo y una vez afuera no tardo en rodearla con sus atléticos brazos.

\- Te presté atención – Le dijo – Me gustan tus labios, tu pasión…- su aliento acarició la oreja de Michiru, erizándole la piel- Y el sonido de tu voz acorde a una partitura perfecta.

La peli aqua sonrió complacida.

-Dilo- Susurro Kaioh

\- El qué?-

\- Ya sabes, casi nunca lo dices- Haruka se mordió los labios.

-Te amo- Michiru suspiró, se giro hacía Haruka y la beso con pasión contenida.

Si, Haruka amaba como Michiru la besaba cada vez que estaban a solas y Michiru amaba la complacencia que Haruka tenía con ella.

Se acostumbraría a visitar el museo más seguido, después de todo no es tan aburrido.


	7. Canto de Secreto

**Hola a todos, vengo a agradecer nuevamente todo el apoyo dado, en verdad es muy gratificante leer que a la gente le gusta estas pequeñas historias ¡un saludo a todos!**

VII. Canto de Secreto

Ella ya conocía esos amores etéreos, indiferentes, fugaces, fingidos y frágiles. También conocía esos amores apresurados y de roces arrolladores. Se miró en el espejo; vestía un traje de paño color gris oscuro, un suéter de lana tono caoba, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Su rostro armonioso era adornado con una sonrisa brillante. Unas gafas de marco delgado y rectangular reposaba en el puente de su nariz, dándole un aire intelectual. Peinó con sus dedos su cabello rubio y dio un suave tirón al suéter para acomodarlo. Esa noche tendría una cena con su jefe y los recientes socios que habían hecho, todo debía estar en orden.

La alarma de su teléfono celular sonó, indicándole que ya era momento de partir. Tomó las llaves que se encontraban sobre la mesa del comedor y abandonó su hogar. Abordó su auto, un hermoso Alfa Romeo Giulietta color negro, y se encaminó al salón designado para el evento.

No tardo mucho en llegar, aparcó el coche y entró al lugar. Había muchas personas, seguramente familiares de los socios y empleados, recorrió la sala en busca de la cabellera castaña que pertenecía a su jefe. Lo visualizó en una de las mesas ubicadas al fondo, la rubia acomodó sus gafas y camino hasta donde se encontraba su superior. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca las personas en la mesa la saludaron e invitaron a sentarse con ellos, en una silla vacía, justo en frente de ella.

Y es que era imposible no detenerse a mirarla, su cabello aguamarina que asemejaba a las olas del mar, ojos azules que daban la impresión de mandar descargas eléctricas, labios rosados y carnosos, figura armoniosa y rostro atractivo. Observarla era deleitarse con un pequeño pedazo de cielo. Ella era, sin duda, la más grande de las tentaciones. Respondía al nombre de Kaioh Michiru, hija de un afamado inversionista y representante legal de una entidad bancaria, con apenas veintiún años de edad; llevaba una carrera universitaria, un postgrado y un master. Toda una persona prodigio, socia de la compañía para la que trabajaba y esposa de su jefe.

La velada transcurrió con lentitud, entre risas, manos estrechadas, palmadas en la espalda, frases de negocio y miradas cómplices. Entre más tiempo pasaba la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba. O al menos era lo que ella percibía. Relamió sus labios secos cuando, observando a la mujer de su superior, su escote se pronunció mientras se acomodaba en la silla. La rubia sabia que lo había hecho de manera intencional. Ella simplemente era así y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Si, ella tenía experiencia con distintos tipos de amores y ninguno había sido imposible. Ni si quiera el amor que sentía por una mujer casada.

No era para menos, después de todo, Michiru le correspondía con la misma intensidad ardiente que quemaba su pecho. Era la amante de la esposa de su regente y eso no le daba remordimiento. Ambas se habían conocido unos cuantos meses atrás, en una de esas tantas reuniones de negocio que se llevaban a cabo. En el momento que sus miradas se encontraron una conexión casi mística las unió, entablaron una maravillosa amistad y una sana relación como compañeras de labor. El amorío nació por si solo y ellas no se preocuparon en detenerlo.

Su entrega era de esas que ya no se ven. Muchas veces se repartieron besos traviesos y coquetos, pero la joven rubia le había asegurado que le encantaba más cuando la besaba despacio porque su boca era el Edén. En varias ocasiones, cuando terminaba su jornada laboral, y resultaba sintiéndose menos -su jefe no era la persona más amable- por los resultados obtenidos, Michiru siempre estaba ahí y la amaba más. Todo un amor supremo.

La peli aqua se sentía satisfecha con aquella relación ilegal, ella misma se lo había dicho; era una unión saludable, sin gritos, sin furias, sin recriminaciones. Una vez, una noche en la que estaban compartiendo lecho, Michiru le confesó que ella le daba la paz que ninguna otra persona le ha dado.

-Yo quiero estar a tu lado- Le comentó- quiero escribir mi historia junto a ti. –

Kaioh era su maestra de anatomía, Aún recordaba la primera vez que hicieron el amor, con la barata excusa de ayudar a su rubia compañera en una clase de último semestre. Una oleada de calor le quemó el cuerpo ante sus pensamientos y por acto de reflejo aflojó el nudo de su corbata roja. Desde ese momento nacieron sus noches hardcore.

Ella sabía que no se pertenecían, no, su amor no era posesivo y asfixiante. A decir verdad, en varias ocasiones la rubia le había informado que podía liberarse cuando no sintiera alegría.

-No quiero ser tu tristeza ni tu enojo- Habló- Te quiero sin ataduras. –

Así eran ellas, así era su amor, así era su secreta relación. Personas que guardaban los "Te amo" para grandes ocasiones. A diferencia de su marido, quien los decía tantas veces que se había vuelto repetitivo y carente de sentido aparente.

Para ella, su amante de ojos mar era la artista que daba color a sus días, el motivo de ir todos los días a una oficina en donde el estrés reinaba. Michiru le daba un amor franco y aun que su relación no era la oficial, también era su cómplice, la mejor vez que beso. Estaba segura que ella significaba lo mismo para Michiru, aunque su chica aqua no hablara mucho –una mujer de muy pocas palabras- sus ojos azul eléctrico chispeaban de emoción cuando se veían y eso la delataba.

Recordó la tarde en donde la encontró llorando en la sala de juntas, había discutido con su esposo por reclamo del tiempo que no pasaban juntos y es que, aun que no lo amara, si le tenía cariño. La rubia se había acercado a ella y con un abrazo espantó las voces que le gritaban que lo que hacía estaba mal, limpio sus lágrimas y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus orbes zafiro brillaban intensamente y eso le pareció atractivo a la peli aqua. Lo que dijo a continuación removió algo en su pecho.

-Déjame pedir perdón por los gritos que tu marido te ha hecho. – Ella no necesitó decir otra cosa y Michiru no necesitó escuchar nada más. Ambas sabían que con eso estaba bien.

Michiru podía tomar horas de ella, pero la dama sabía también cuando darle tiempo a solas. En el tiempo que pasaban a escondidas, Kaioh le comentaba sus pesares, sus problemas, sus disgustos, sus triunfos y alegrías. Cada vez que se veían la rubia terminaba inspirada y volvía con ganas al trabajo. Fue durante ese tiempo en que Michiru se convirtió en su actriz porno favorita.

Y la señora del océano no podía negarlo, su rubia amante sabía leerte la mente, sabía entenderla, no mentía, tampoco le hacía reclamos. Era la calma que estaba necesitando en su ajetreada vida. Michiru lo tenía claro, amaba el tipo de sentimiento que sostenía con la empleada de su esposo. Una mujer como ella necesitaba de alguien que pudiera sustentar una relación sin ofensas, sin peleas en la calle, sin dramas y sin llantos. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarla justo en ella.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al observarla por onceava vez, sabía que su amante estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, ambas se habían mantenido en silencio casi toda la velada. Sin duda eran hechas tal para cual.

-Haruka ¿Me estás escuchando? –Escuchó la ronca voz de su marido llamando a su amada. La aludida levanto la mirada y acomodo sus lentes.

-Si- Musitó.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿te molestaría quedarte con Michiru un momento mientras, con mis socios, anunciamos algo importante? - ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ella estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato que él se fuera.

-No será molestia. – Confeso con un tono más bajo de lo normal. Su jefe sonrió complacido y se levantó de la mesa, seguido de los demás hombres.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como tantas veces y el azul de los ojos de Michiru le envió esa deliciosa corriente eléctrica que le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Pensabas en mí?- La chica aqua la miro seductoramente y sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no. –Su tono de sutil coquetería le dio la respuesta correcta. Haruka se acomodo en la silla y posó su mano derecha sobre la suave mano de la mujer frente a ella.

Si, Haruka Tenoh ya conocía esos amores etéreos, indiferentes, fugaces, fingidos y frágiles. También conocía esos amores apresurados y de roces arrolladores. Pero su amor por Michiru era uno extraordinario.

-Yo también te amo, Michiru. – Y ambas sonrieron como solían hacerlo cuando estaban juntas.


	8. Canto de Miedo

**He vuelto, en forma de fichas. Tenía muy poco inspiración pero me esforcé al máximo, espero que les guste :) ¡un saludo!**

VIII. Canto de Miedo

Ella era considerada como una de las estudiantes más agraciadas de la escuela, pero también llevaba sobre sus hombros la reputación de ser la más difícil de conquistar. Los chicos que conocía no llamaban su atención y aun así aceptó, en varias ocasiones, tener un par de citas con ellos sólo por experimentar.

Estaba cursando el último nivel, a punto de graduarse de preparatoria. Durante todos esos años había forjado muy pocas amistades, pero eso no era algo que le molestaba del todo. Ese día, donde el viento soplaba con fuerza, se hallaba caminando con rapidez por los pasillos del Instituto; dentro de poco tendría que ir a su clase de música. Los pasos repicaban por la baldosa de cerámica y su mente no pensaba en nada más. Reaccionó muy tarde y cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el golpe.

Había chocado de repente contra alguien, cayendo al suelo ruidosamente. La jovencita se dispuso a levantar bronca contra la persona que había detenido violentamente su marcha, pero al mirarla por primera vez, sintió como descendía a la paranoia.

Era alta, su cabellera corta y dorada brillaba como el sol. Vestía con el uniforme varonil del instituto y sus ojos esmeraldas eran perspicaces y profundos. La había visto con anterioridad, ahora que lo recordaba, por eso mismo sabía de su género tras la ropa.

Los latidos de su corazón se precipitaron, había olvidado cómo respirar y sentía un delicioso escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Esa chica la había dejado como si la hubiera atado a ella sólo con la mirada. La rubia alta la contempló, parecía estar tratando de recordar a la chica con la que había chocado.

-Lo lamento, estaba distraída. - Sintió como su corazón estallaba al escuchar su voz grave, sensual y profunda.

El cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente mientras la joven de cabellos dorados extendió su mano con un gesto galante para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. ¡Dios! Que condenada voz tan atractiva y excitante. Tocar su mano fue un error, su piel se erizó. Se sentía mareada, juraba que todo daba vueltas.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ser la misma mujer. Todas sus fortificaciones, aquellas que había pasado años construyendo, se derrumbaron y quedaron hechas polvo después de mirarla a los ojos. Ella siempre había sido una persona llena de seguridad, pero con la rubia cerca de su perímetro, se le olvidaba hablar. Incluso llegó a pensar que alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada cuando reconoció que aquella mujer había estado todo el tiempo compartiendo clases con ella. ¿Por qué hasta ahora notaba que existía?

Cada día que pasaba la peli aqua se sentía peor, sus temblores aumentaron y su piel pálida amenazaba con volverse traslucida. Nadie había causado tanto desastre en ella. Sin una razón aparente, comenzó a detestarla, a odiarla, no quería saber de la existencia de la rubia.

Aun así, pasaban los días, el año estaba próximo a terminar. Para ella era un alivio. No soportaría otro año junto a Haruka. Consideró que debía tener la peor suerte del mundo, pues por más que tratara de evitar a la joven, de una u otra forma siempre terminaban cruzándose. Era como si el maldito destino las atrajera una y otra vez. Muchas veces no le quedaba más alternativa que soportar todos los malestares que la presencia de la rubia le producía.

Una mañana, mientras caminaba hacía su aula de clases, pudo verla en el pasillo acomodándose la corbata del uniforme. Su mente divago y terminó imaginándola sin causarle ningún tipo de malestar, tocándola, besándola. Anhelaba sus manos, las mismas manos que ahora jugueteaban con su traje escolar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dio un pequeño salto en su sitio. La voz de su rubia e infantil amiga la tomó por sorpresa. La muchachita la miraba con regocijo.

-Solo pensaba, Usagi. - Mintió.

-En Haruka - Su sonrisa socarrona se expandió cando vio como la joven aqua se disponía a continuar su camino - Hey, Michiru, no has… -

-No, pensaba en algo más importante que Haruka- alegó.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse de su placer culpable. No supo cuándo o como, pero se sorprendió a si misma deseándola. Haruka estaba enfermándola y cautivándola. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Deseaba verla, apreciar su rostro inexpresivo y al mismo tiempo quería no saber de ella. Muchas veces se maldijo a sí misma por ansiarla de esa manera tan impropia de una jovencita como ella. El apetito de sentir las manos de la joven Haruka recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel le producía una vorágine de emociones que chocaban entre sí y la posicionaban en un limbo del que no iba a salir.

El día de la graduación se apreciaba más cerca, y aunque la mayoría de los alumnos, incluyéndola, estaban afanados con los trabajos finales, Michiru siempre se descubría pasando el tiempo contemplando a su compañera de clases.

Le resultaba imposible retirar la vista del armonioso rostro de la rubia, como si este asentara un imán que la obligaba a mantener los ojos clavados en ella. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se dio cuenta de la existencia de Haruka. Ella le gustaba, le atraía irreparablemente y eso a Michiru le asusta.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que tenía que evitar los interrogatorios de Usagi o de cualquiera de sus amigas. Su encanto por la rubia se estaba volviendo evidente.

-Ya, Michiru. – Usagi la observaba con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos azulados. – Ya sé que te gusta Haruka. –

-Que errónea estás. – Pero su mirada la delataba, no podía dejar de admirarla. Era de esas veces en las que había quedado prendada de sus ojos color olivo.

-No tienes que ocultarlo. – Por un momento apartó la vista de la rubia alta y la enfocó en su tierna amiga. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus palabras se congelaron en sus labios antes de salir.

-Eres Michiru, ¿Verdad? – Juró que se estaba derritiendo cuando escuchó su nombre con ese tono de voz que tanto le encantaba. No se atrevió a mirar a la recién llegada. Su mirada aperlada se mantenía fija en Usagi, quien tenía de nueva cuenta esa sonrisa mordaz en sus labios.

Haruka se acerca a paso lento, casi tortuoso. La joven de cabello marino contenía la respiración, procurando menguar los poderosos latidos de su corazón. Se esforzó por voltear a mirar e intentó separar los labios para emitir una palabra, pero no pudo. Se sentía enferma, los temblores volvieron a azotar su cuerpo.

-Hace unos días encontré algo que te…- Pero la rubia no pudo concretar su frase. La chica había emprendido la huida.

Como la odiaba. _"Maldita seas, Haruka"_ escupió mentalmente. No sabía a donde iba, tampoco le importaba mucho, solo quería mantenerse alejada de esa persona. Jamás se detuvo a pensar en lo que Usagi le pudiera decir a la rubia más alta o lo que haría si fuese en su búsqueda. Poco le interesaba en esos momentos. Cuando redujo el ritmo de sus pasos se dio cuenta que estaba en la azotea del instituto. Su pecho se contrajo y fue entonces cuando Michiru Kaioh lloró. Estaba tan avergonzada. Era probable que después de huir de esa manera Haruka la iba a ver como una desequilibrada.

Permitió que las lágrimas acariciaran sus mejillas y bajaran por su mentón, chocando finalmente en el suelo. Sintió la presencia de alguien más, seguramente era Usagi. Enjuagó sus sollozos con rapidez.

-Me preocupe bastante- Tenía que ser una broma.

Haruka estaba ahí, ella había ido a buscarla. Como el príncipe a la princesa.

Su mano tocó con suavidad el brazo derecho de Michiru. La peli aqua suspiro. Quizá iba a desfallecer ahí, justo en ese momento, entre sus brazos.

El movimiento que hizo para que Kaioh volteara a mirarla fue tan delicado que ella ni si quiera lo sintió. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en los de ella. Michiru no pudo evitar el rubor que se apoderó de su rostro. Tenoh la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Ella pestañeo varias veces ¡Haruka estaba abrazándola!

Hiperventiló, estaba tan asustada que los sollozos volvieron. Sabía que ella no le haría daño, pero le aterraba.

Los cálidos labios de la rubia se posaron sobre la húmeda mejilla, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban una tras otra. La dueña de los ojos eléctricos solo tembló con violencia.

-Lamento lo que voy a decir. – Comenzó a la vez que apoyaba su frente con la de la jovencita. – Pero siento que ya no puedo más, Michiru- Su voz se escuchó como un ronroneo. – Hace un tiempo que me siento encantada contigo. -

La confesión la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? ...- Ella sonríe y la abraza con más fuerza. Se estremece.

-Desde que te vi al principio de este año sólo he querido estar contigo, pero nunca supe como acercarme a ti. - No puede digerir lo que está oyendo- Todo se complicó cuando de repente empezaste a evitarme. ¿Por qué? – Michiru no responde. – Olvídalo, no me reveles porqué. He notado como me miras y eso dice mucho más que las palabras. -

-Haruka. -Susurró.

Lo último que pudo hacer fue suspirar antes de que los labios de la rubia capturaran a los suyos. La besa con ternura, con amor, con un tinte de pasión. Nadie se imaginaría que, de bajo de esa fachada de muchacha fría y rostro imperturbable, se ocultaba un ente fogoso.

Michiru ya no poseía pensamientos coherentes. Todo lo que deseaba era entregarlo todo en ese beso que parecía estarle robando el alma. Haruka es tan vehemente que hace gemir de placer a la joven aqua al sentir el agradable mordisco que la rubia deja en su labio inferior.

Al separar sus labios, sus ojos se encuentran, radiando encantadoramente.

-No vas a irte de mi lado nunca más. – Como si fuera guiada por la fuerza del destino, aceptó su futuro en silencio. El futuro que para nada le disgustaba. Haruka ríe fascinada para después volver a capturar su boca.

Ese día, el día en que hizo más viento que nunca, Michiru se rindió, se venció plenamente ante Haruka.


	9. Canto de Obsesión

**¡Hola de nuevo! quise recompensarlos con una nueva vida debido a mi ausencia el fin de semana. Quiero agradecer a fierainquieta que me sugirió que Haruka fuera quien cayera rendida ante Michiru. Espero que sea de tu agrado :) Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este escrito. ¡Un Saludo a todos!**

IX. Canto de Obsesión

El nacimiento de la princesa heredera del Milenio de Plata fue un acontecimiento que reunió a todas las custodias del sistema solar tanto interno como externo. La noticia fue bien recibida por todas las guerreras. La celebración era de corte elegante, las soberanas de los planetas lucían hermosos vestidos, todas a excepción de Uranus.

Uranus era diferente.

La señora de Urano vestía con un traje elegante digno de cualquier Rey. Sentía que los vestidos, los peinados ostentosos y el maquillaje no eran para ella.

Uranus no era una mujer clásica de la realeza. Ella disfrutaba de las batallas, disfrutaba del furor de la guerra.

Haruka de Urano simplemente no encajaba en ningún estereotipo.

A la corta edad de los quince años fue la primera princesa de su generación en tomar el poderío de su dominio tras la caída de su padre en batalla. Uranus había nacido cuando el planeta había alcanzado su temperatura más baja, por eso mismo, su padre de inmediato supo que su primogénita estaría destinada a la grandeza.

Era terca, orgullosa y desafiante, cualidades que contrataban, pues también era simpática y sensible. En las reuniones en el Palacio de Cristal era ella quien más destacaba. A los ojos de la Reina Serenity era como un diamante que necesitaba ser pulido.

Uranus era dueña también de un enorme y valeroso corazón. Cuando tomó el poderío del planeta Urano demostró tener la suficiente madurez para llevar el peso de la corona. El exceso de poder no representó obstáculo alguno. La soberana podía ser obstinada pero también era generosa.

La Reina de Urano era contradictoria. Así como muchas veces quería otras veces desechaba todo a la basura. Así como era hombre también era mujer. La fuerza de lo masculino y lo femenino encarnada en la soberana de cabello rubio.

A los dieciocho años Uranus había entendido que muchas veces la violencia era la solución para algunas situaciones. Más allá de eso procuraba mostrar prudencia al ejercer el poder que le fue concedido. Pese a las sin fin de batallas que tuvo que librar para mantener a raya a los enemigos que invadían el sistema solar, sabía reír. Algunas veces se abstuvo de llorar por orgullo, algo que había heredado de su padre.

Haruka de Urano también sabía amar, aun que veía el amor como una prohibición. No era porque no creyera en el sino porque sus responsabilidades con el reino Uraniano y el Milenio de Plata iban en primer lugar. Al menos esa era la excusa que ella usaba para evadir la realidad; le estremecía la idea de sentir que entregaba a otra persona la oportunidad de atar sus alas y dañarla.

No obstante cuando se levantaba de un humor especialmente optimista no perdía de vista la posibilidad de encontrar a su alma gemela. Ese amor con toques de dulzura y picardía, ese amor que peleara con ella por su constante cambio de emociones y que buscara la reconciliación a través de besos cargados de seducción. Ese amor que la quisiera siendo hombre o siendo mujer.

Uranus era diferente. Ningún hombre o mujer de Neptuno se le asemejaba y por eso los ojos azules de la Reina Neptune estaban fijos en ella.

En aquella celebración, la rubia no resaltaba, procuraba pasar inadvertida. Sin embargo su atractivo andrógino llamaba toda la atención y el viento estaba presente donde sea que ella estuviese. La gente sabía que Uranus estaba cerca cuando sentían el viento jugueteando con sus cabellos. Todos en la reunión de la Neo Reina sabían quién era ella.

Le fascinaba, le gustaba a la Reina de Neptuno. No la conocía por la cantidad de temas de conversación que giraban en torno a ella, tampoco la conocía por la fanaticada femenina que se despertaba cuando estaba presente. Neptune había percibido el céfiro que la acompañaba, había percibido su aroma, había visto su espíritu. Cuando Michiru de Neptuno hizo contacto con los ojos de Uranus sintió como hallaba lo que siempre había anhelado.

Neptune no era una virtuosa enamorada de una mujer poetizada como otras tantas. Neptune era una mujer extasiada por los susurros de la brisa que la rodeaba, una mujer que estaba complacida con su inspiración, inspiración que ella conocía muy bien. Más que la misma Uranus.

Cuando la celebración culminó por ese día, la Neo Reina invitó a todos sus asistentes a hospedarse en el inmenso palacio de cristal. Para su fortuna ella y Uranus iban a compartir habitación _"Gracias, Majestad"_ Estimaba el gesto que había tenido Serenity con ella. El otoño había golpeado las frágiles hojas de los árboles, pero Neptune sabía que esa era la estación favorita de Uranus, pues era la estación en donde su inseparable amigo retozaba alrededor del Milenio de Plata. Ella prefería la primavera, por el resurgir de la vida y la frescura del agua.

También sabía que Uranus amaba el té de limón, durazno y jengibre. Mientras la escuchaba le había prometido silenciosamente que algún día ella le prepararía el mejor té de limón, durazno y jengibre que haya degustado.

-¿Qué más te gustaría contarme, Ruka-san?- Decir el diminutivo de su nombre se sintió como saborear un exquisito dulce.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y tras un breve silencio, añadió.

-Me gusta mucho la comida picante, pero en general la mayoría de alimentos son de mi agrado. Siempre y cuando pueda comerlo y tenga un buen sabor, ya sabes, a veces hay alimentos que no invitan a ser probados. – La joven Reina recordó la última vez que trato de cocinar algo por cuenta propia y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Aquel estofado de conejo había terminado por convertirse en un caldo de ratón con un muy mal sabor.

La expresión en el rostro de Uranus provocó que Neptune riera con delicadeza.

Estaba al corriente de que Haruka de Urano cambiaba como el viento, no le agradaba la monotonía. Neptune sabía que esa noche ella querría volar, a la mañana desearía caminar y en la tarde preferiría correr. Así era la Uraniana y aun que Neptune la amaba por cómo era, temía que Uranus se fuera y no volviera más.

-Comprendo. –Habló la soberana de Neptuno tras recuperarse de su trance y Uranus le prestó toda su atención- Hay una comida que me gusta mucho…no recuerdo su nombre. –Hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos- Pero sé de qué planeta es. – Una sonrisa eléctrica se instaló en sus labios. La rubia levantó una ceja.

-¿De qué planeta es?-

-Urano. –

Uranus carcajeó por lo bajo y le dedico la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. Fue demasiado, ese rostro angelical, esa encantadora sonrisa, esos ojos magnéticos. Neptune era la mujer más paciente del sistema solar pero ahora no podía aguantar más.

La besó, bajo el brillo milenario del reino lunar, la besó. Atrapó sus labios en un dulce baile. Con suavidad, con cariño.

La Reina de Urano había bajado la guardia, fue sorprendida por esos labios con sabor marino y un indiscreto sabor picante. Se sintió avergonzada y el rostro le ardía.

-¡Por todos los cielos! N-¡Neptune! – Que hermosa expresión, sus cejas fruncidas, su rostro sonrojado y los labios fruncidos. Michiru de Neptuno la abrazó rodeándole el cuello. La rabieta de Uranus mermó con el simple contacto de su piel.

El corazón de Uranus latía como si hubiera corrido millones de kilómetros, la adrenalina de mil batallas corrían por sus venas. Por primera vez se encontraba enamorada y no sabía con qué tipo de espada hacerle frente. Neptune estaba próxima a descubrir que se sentía entregar lo mejor de ella al amor de todos sus sueños.

-¿Sabes?- Los gruñidos de Uranus se detuvieron cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de la Reina de los mares – Eres mucho más de lo que cualquiera imaginaría. Cuando terminemos de celebrar el nacimiento de la heredera del Milenio de Plata ¿Te casarías conmigo? –

Uranus se atragantó con su propia saliva y como si fuera posible el rojo de su rostro se incrementó.

-O-Oye, espera ¿N-No estás yendo muy rápido?- La sonrisa de la peli aqua se incrementó. La señora de Urano suspiró, procurando calmar sus nervios – Bueno…es decir, no es un sí definitivo, me explico, s-solo déjalo ¿quieres?-

Neptune volvió a reír, después de todo, conocía tan bien a Uranus que ya sabía de ante mano su respuesta.


	10. Canto de Furia

X. Canto de Furia.

-No voy a escucharlo de nuevo, Haruka.-

La rubia se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de molestia, provocando que la joven de ojos azules frunciera el ceño.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces. Concéntrate en tu trabajo – Continuó hablando la jefe del bufete de abogados. La muchacha llevó su mano derecha al puente de su nariz, gesto que hacía inconcientemente cuando se encontraba de mal humor. Se levantó del cómodo asiento de su despacho.

-Voy a retirarme del caso, Michiru –

La aludida observó a la mujer más alta. Todo en ella reflejaba determinación y eso le asustaba. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué cuando está por finalizar? – Tenoh suspiro con enfado.

-Porque ya no hay nada que pueda aportarle al caso. Añadiendo que TODO el bufete está trabajando en el mismo caso, lo cual, me parece un desperdicio de personal y talento.- Kaioh esta vez la miró irritada. Estúpida Haruka.

-No es una perdida de personal y talento. Muchos de los abogados junior están obteniendo experiencia de este caso. El cliente nos ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero porque todos nuestros abogados estuvieran sumergidos en el caso hasta el final.- Recalcó con fuerza las últimas palabras.

Haruka gruñó e hizo un mohín retador.

-Soy demasiado joven para no aportar el cien por ciento de mis capacidades. –

-¡Por Dios, Haruka! Estás siendo muy infantil.-

El comentario molestó a la rubia, quien chasqueo su lengua y luego le sonrió amargamente. Tenoh metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio la vuelta.

-Como sea, Me retiro. - Michiru no lograba comprender porque Haruka de repente se comportaba de esa manera. Reconocía que la mujer de ojos olivo era una de las mejores abogadas y sus casos siempre eran resueltos. ¿En dónde estaba su profesionalismo?

-Haruka ¡No puedes hacer esto! – La mujer de cabello aqua apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio de madera.

La rubia se giró a ella con notable disgusto. Sus ojos parecían dos calderas de lava y sus dientes apretados tensaban su mandíbula. Retiró las manos de los bolsillos y alegó.

-¿Por qué no, Michiru? ¡No soy tu jodida empleada!- Michiru bajo los brazos con lentitud, conocía a la rubia y ahora entendía el camino que estaba tomando la discusión.- Te recuerdo que ambas fundamos esta firma de abogados.-

-Claro que si. – Comenzó – Creí que tenías claro lo que significa que tú estés trabajando hombro a hombro conmigo. – Le sonrió y rodeo su escritorio para acercase a la alterada mujer. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y apresó sus labios. Haruka permaneció paralizada. No tardó mucho en responder al contacto.

Sintió como Tenoh apretaba con fuerza su cintura, seguramente le dejaría marcas. No le importaba, la rubia era territorial. Así la amaba. En varias ocasiones debía esforzarse en maquillar algunos rasguños que su compañera sentimental dejaba en su cuerpo luego de un salvaje encuentro en la cama.

La temperatura subió cuando Kaioh término sentada sobre su escritorio. Sus lenguas se habían encontrado en una lucha frenética por tener el control.

-Sigues tensa, Koi. – Ronroneo Michiru con sensualidad después de lograr un respiro por parte de la ardiente boca de su rubia. Sus labios carmín rozaron la barbilla y se instalaron en el cuello. Haruka emitió un suave quejido. Michiru la conocía tan bien, que la enfadaba.

La muchacha más baja movía con habilidad sus manos, tocando en puntos estratégicos, arrancando más de un gemido de la boca de su acompañante.

Haruka maldecía internamente el control que tenía su prometida sobre ella.

-Es cierto, somos muy jóvenes para no explotar todo nuestro potencial, Haruka. – Su voz cargada de erotismo, resonó en el despacho. – Pero nuestra juventud acaba de empezar y tendremos toda la vida para inundar al mundo con nuestros talentos. – Terminó llevando la mano derecha de Haruka hacia su boca, lamiendo sus dedos sugestivamente.

Tenoh no respondió, la sujeto de las mejillas y volvió a besarla. Decidió olvidar su molestia. Al final, estar con Michiru era similar a demostrar al mundo, su mundo, de lo que era capaz.


	11. Canto de Perfección

XI. Canto de Perfección

Los ojos eléctricos de Kaioh admiraban la fiesta desde uno de los palcos del majestuoso aposento. La música clásica emitía ondas que acariciaban el elegante ambiente y arrullaban a la niña.

Ella es consciente, como heredera de la familia Kaioh tendrá que adoptar la perfección que en esos momentos se saborea en el lugar. Es por eso que, a pesar de su edad, se ha dedicado a estudiar, ejercitarse y cuidar su físico.

Adornada con un vestido color esmeralda, Michiru Kaioh simula ser una princesa, con decoraciones en hilos, encajes y sedas. Manteniendo una postura confiada, sus ojos marinos chispean y a la vez ahogan a quien trate de sostenerle la mirada. Sus labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa hechizan a los hombres mayores, quienes aprovechando el estatus social de su familia y la belleza física que prometía la infante, buscaban realizar algún compromiso con sus hijos.

La chiquilla es como el mar, nunca ha podido ser atrapada, es por eso que al notar el interés de su progenitor por encontrarle un buen partido y sellar su futuro, finge indiferencia. Pero sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

Michiru duda, ella titubea y reflexiona si de verdad está dispuesta a sacrificar su libertad en nombre de la familia Kaioh.

Es por eso que ella envidia a Haruka Tenoh. Él, rubio de cabellos desordenados y porte de caballero. Tan lindo, correcto y perfecto. Siempre libre, siempre como el viento. Kaioh debía admitirlo, ella había llegado a quererlo. Cuando lo conoció eran apenas unos niños en aquella fiesta presuntuosa. Como había pasado el tiempo. Él era un pequeño lleno de sueños e ideales, era libre, justo como ella. Él era su prometido.

Los negocios de Kaioh la habían conducido a Londres, viajó sola, su prometido necesitaba ocuparse de asuntos de su familia en Rusia. Ella siempre recibía llamadas, su móvil sonaba incansablemente esa tarde. Michiru lo tomó entre su mano derecha y deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla para contestar con un elegante y delicado inglés.

-¿Hello?-

-¡Ah! Michiru-sama. – La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó gangosa. – Debe volver inmediatamente a Japón, su padre se encuentra en una clínica debido al mal estado de su salud. –

Y ahí estaba ella, de vuelta en el país Nipón, mirando con dolor al hombre que una vez admiró. Llegó el momento en que Michiru Kaioh tomaría el total control de la familia a partir de ahora.

Haruka había vuelto a cargar el duelo junto a ella. Como lo detestaba a veces. Aquella mirada profunda y gentil. Esas personas le enervan. Muchas veces quiso romper el estúpido compromiso que su padre arregló con Tenoh, sin embargo, no podía negar que la actitud sosegada y amable de Haruka contrastaba con su fría e inalterable personalidad y eso a ella le maravillaba.

Odia como Haruka la abraza, como la sujeta de la mano. Odia esos detalles que tiene el joven con ella. Porque eso significaba su derrota y ella, una prodigio, no podía perder ante los encantos de su prometido.

Pese a todo Michiru le ama. No lo admite porque no quiere demostrarle al rubio que ha capturado su corazón. Kaioh no le brinda una sonrisa ni una mirada amable. No puede, tampoco sabe hacerlo, hasta el momento, no lo había considerado algo necesario.

Ella se siente arder ante la sonrisa de Haruka. Su capa de hielo se funde ante los ojos olivo que la observan como si ella fuera su mayor tesoro. Los mismos ojos que brillan con amor, cariño y dulzura. Michiru no puede soportarlo.

Ser la cabecilla de la familia la mantenía ocupada, poco veía a su estúpido prometido. Sin embargo eso no lo detiene. Haruka siempre se las ingeniaba para ir tras ella. Y cuando una mañana lo ve aparecer en su oficina con esa radiante y magnifica sonrisa, sujetando una minúscula caja en su mano izquierda, ella, la empresaria prodigio de veinte años de edad, cabeza de la poderosa familia Kaioh, se derrumba.

Toda su existencia se había esforzado en calzar a la perfección con el estilo de vida que llevaba su familia. Es por eso que, presa del feroz estrés emocional, se permitió llorar frente a Tenoh. Él la mira con orgullo, conocía muy bien que su enamorada llevaba encima un peso enorme. Haruka deseaba ser su apoyo.

-N-No creas…que seré más flexible contigo después de esto, Tenoh

-No espero que lo seas. –

El rubio besa su frente en un acto cargado de pureza. Así, la princesa de ostentoso vestido esmeralda se siente más tranquila.

Su reflejo la muestra hermosa, el vestido blanco la resalta como si de un ángel se tratara. Sus tacones se encuentran bien encajados en el suelo, dándole un porte de elegancia. Ella sabe que está dando ese paso por voluntad propia y no por obligación. Ahora es una mujer segura de sí misma. Ya tiene veintidós años. Sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Hasta ella, que rebosa de perfección, puede fallar, pero eso no la hace menos perfecta. Eso le había dicho Haruka un año atrás. Ella está segura de que mejorará y trabajara más fuerte para seguir adelante.

\- Señorita Michiru, ya es hora. – Le informa una criada.

La chica de ojos azules se retira de su habitación y se encamina con sus familiares hasta la iglesia donde se llevará acabo la ceremonia.

Cuando la marcha nupcial resonó y ella entró con la cabeza en alto, las lagrimas empapaban sus pestañas. Piensa en él, que la está esperando frente al altar, en como ha cambiado su vida, en como quiere que siga cambiándola. Finalmente, Michiru Kaioh no tiene miedo de confesarle amor. Él, el caballero que jura protegerla con su vida.

Al pensarlo, de sus labios escapa una sutil risa. En ese momento ya había llegado al lado de su futuro esposo. Él la escucho y le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

-Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte. – Bromeo.

Ella lo examinó, de manera pura, amorosa. Sujeto su brazo con delicadeza y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Estúpido Haruka…Te amo. –


	12. Canto de Perseverancia

XII. Canto de Perseverancia.

Cuando Michiru Kaioh vio por primera vez a Haruka Tenoh, se llevó una sorpresa. Desde que descubrió que el magnate de las industrias Tenoh era realmente una mujer, no había dejado de maravillarse por cada situación que rodeaba a la rubia. A sus escasos veintitrés años de edad, Haruka ya era una magnifica empresaria y uno de los solteros más codiciados por las mujeres en Japón. Pese a todo eso, la señorita Kaioh no ha visto a la joven Tenoh sonreír.

Los empleados de la industria Tenoh afirman demasiados mitos acerca de su superior. La mayoría dicen que la rubia posee un carácter sacado del mismísimo infierno. Michiru no simpatiza con esas opiniones. Ella creé que Haruka tiene bastante presencia y se hace notar a donde sea que vaya y eso es lo que le causa temor a las personas.

La señorita Kaioh tiene el privilegio de conocer todas las facetas de la empresaria. Un día, cuando ella llegaba a las oficinas de la industria para entregar unos documentos a su compañera de trabajo y amiga personal, la encuentra en su mullida silla ejecutiva, hecha un ovillo.

-¿Haruka?- La llama suavemente.

Al no obtener respuesta, la joven procede a llamarla nuevamente. Sin embargo Tenoh no da indicios de querer moverse.

Si ella fuera otro tipo de persona, habría salido disparada del despacio de la rubia a gritarle a todo el mundo lo rara que era Haruka. Pero Michiru no era así. Se acercó lentamente a la silla donde reposaba la magnate y apoyó su diestra sobre la cabeza de esta.

-Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido- Dijo la muchacha. – ¡Ya pasó! –

Michiru no es la mujer más tranquila del mundo pero sabe como hacer sentir tranquila a su rubia. Haruka se levanta de golpe, asustando a la chica a su lado. Sacude su cabeza y la mira fijamente durante unos minutos.

-Ni una palabra. – La rubia sale de su despacho. Dejando atrás a una sorprendida Michiru.

-Si. – Logra musitar en medio de su impresión.

Durante los días posteriores, Kaioh no supo si lo que vivió en el despacho fue producto de su mente o la realidad. Pues cuando volvió a ver a su compañera fue en una reunión de las empresas socias. Michiru sabe que Haruka no es el tipo de persona fría y cortante que la gente suele decir que es. La apariencia rígida de la rubia es un caparazón que usa para poder protegerse. Ella quiere poder ayudar a Tenoh.

Posteriormente, en la calle frente a la industria, un pesado camión de construcción pasó haciendo temblar ligeramente las estructuras ubicadas en la zona. Fue en ese momento cuando Michiru se dio cuenta que lo sucedido en el despacho no había sido imaginación suya. Encontró a Haruka aferrada con fuerza a su escritorio. Kaioh parpadea repetidas veces intentando analizar la situación.

Cuando el vehículo termino de pasar por la calle, todo dejó de temblar. Haruka había relajado los músculos y había vuelto a su característica frialdad. Michiru intenta hacer contacto visual con los esmeraldas ojos de la rubia pero ella evita su mirada.

Pero la muchacha aqua no se va a dar por vencida. Una tarde Michiru lleva entre los documentos, una memoria usb en dónde llevaba varios artículos recopilados desde Internet acerca del vértigo con la esperanza de ayudar a la joven magnate a afrontar su enfermedad.

-"A veces da la sensación de que el mundo tiembla pero la sensación se desvanece tan rápido como llega."- Terminó de leer ese párrafo.

Ella espera que las noticias ayuden a Haruka a sentirse mejor y tal vez la haga sonreír. Pero Tenoh la detiene antes de que continúe leyendo los artículos.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Mich. Lo lamento. –

Kaioh se siente abatida. Sale de la oficina de la rubia pero al momento se da cuenta de que ha dejado su usb en el computador de Haruka. Cuando regresa a recuperarla, vio como ella estaba leyendo el resto de los artículos.

Cuando volvió a verla era en una reunión de negocios. Michiru lleva consigo un montón de papeles con la particularidad de que en su primera línea empezaban con una letra capital. Mientras está presente en la negociación de su compañera, organiza los papeles haciendo uso solo de la primera letra. Cuando la junta se cerró a favor de un nuevo socio para las industrias Tenoh, Michiru desliza las hojas frente a una agotada Haruka que había tomado asiento a su lado.

Ella ve los papeles y posteriormente se da cuenta del mensaje oculto que llevaban.

"! Felicidades, Haruka, por otro negocio exitoso!"

Tenoh le reprocha con la mirada mientras arregla el nudo de su corbata. Se levanta de su asiento y deposita un suave beso en su frente para luego retirarse de la sala de juntas. Michiru pudo ver en los labios de Haruka una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Kaioh sabe que sus esfuerzos han tenido éxito.


	13. Canto de Familia

XIII. Canto de Familia.

Miró a través de la ventana, el día estaba gris, daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento llovería. Hace media hora había llegado al apartamento que compartía con su pareja en unión libre. El trabajo había estado complicado.

Fuera de esa situación, estaba preocupado, no había recibido noticias de Michiru en todo el día. Por lo general la chica se comunicaba con él una o dos veces al día. Intentó timbrarle al móvil pero por más veces que sonaba la llamada, ella no atendía.

Suspiró y se quitó el suéter de lana que llevaba, camino hasta la cocina y se propuso a preparar la cena para esa noche. Varias veces echaba un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina. ¡Dios que tortura! Así había pasado una hora. Se encontraba cortando unas verduras cuando escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta principal del apartamento. Se limpio las manos y se asomó por el marco de la cocina.

Allí estaba ella, con su vestido empapado y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, dejando que pequeñas gotas chocaran contra el pulido piso de su hogar. Ella se apoyó contra la puerta. El rubio echó un vistazo a la ventana, no se había percatado de que ya empezó a llover. Salió por completo de la cocina y se dirigió hacía ella.

-Bienvenida ¿qué tal tu día? – No obtuvo respuesta. No quería presionarla, si tenía algo que contarle se lo diría cuando estuviera segura de hacerlo. Después de todo él confiaba en ella. – Ve a cambiarte, la comida estará dentro de muy p…-

-Se terminó. – Le miró, de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas. Él rubio la conocía, había estado llorando durante horas. 

No le brotaron palabras en ese momento, su mente se puso en blanco. El corazón le latía dolorosamente. Sentía la garganta seca. Debía ser una broma. Se recuperó del golpe principal y con calma se terminó de acercar a ella. Tenían que hablar, ya eran personas maduras.

-Ven, siéntate. – Le dijo. – Estás con los nervios a flor de piel. Te prepararé un Té – Guardo silencio unos minutos y luego añadió con amabilidad. - ¿O prefieres un café? -

-Cualquier cosa está bien…- Murmuró.

La joven se sentó en el mullido sillón de la sala, mientras el rubio preparaba una tasa de té caliente. Su cabeza volaba ¿Habría hecho algo que haya molestado a la mujer? ¿Se descuidó en algún detalle? ¿Hay alguien más? Su pecho se contrajo. El sólo hecho de imaginar a Michiru con otro hombre le provocaba un severo malestar. Sin embargo, él siempre había sido una persona madura. Se enfrentaría a la situación fuese cual fuese. Si Michiru ya no era feliz con él ¿Por qué razón la ataría a su lado? Su madre le había enseñado que si amaba a alguien lo más sano era no aferrarse a esa persona. Él amaba a Kaioh, la amaba con intensidad, con locura, con cada fibra de su ser. Del mismo modo ese amor le quemaba, le dolía, lo maltrataba. Si iban a cortar la relación lo mejor era hacerlo en buenos términos. Si, sus padres lo habían criado bien.

Escupió una maldición cuando sintió un dolor ardiente en su dedo índice. No se había fijado y el Té lo quemó. Limpió el líquido derramado y llevo la tasa a la sala. Se alarmó notablemente cuando vio a la joven aqua desmayada sobre el sillón. Sus movimientos bruscos provocaron que se derramara el contenido de la taza y sus manos se quemaron de nueva cuenta. No le importó, cargó a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación que compartían.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó. ¿Horas? ¿Días? Estaba desubicada. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en la habitación. No recordaba que se sintiera tan mal en tanto tiempo. Sus ojos le ardían, seguramente su cuerpo estaba deshidratado también.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y a través de ella vio aparecer a su novio. Llevaba una bandeja con bastantes platos. Las manos estaban vendadas. Se mordió el labio inferior, en cierta medida se sentía culpable.

-Mañana no iré a trabajar. – Le informó. – Pedí permiso para poder hacerme cargo de ti. Mientras mejoras. – Le dedico una simpática sonrisa.

Michiru bajo la mirada ¿cómo podía ser tan amable cuando ella le dijo simplemente que se había acabado? ¿Lo habrá tomado en broma? Descartó esa posibilidad. Haruka era la persona más madura que pudo haber conocido. No se tomaba esos temas como si fueran una jugarreta nada más. El rubio puso la bandeja en las piernas de la chica; Una sopa de pollo con verduras, Arroz blanco, bistec y patatas al horno.

-No tengo apetito. – Respondió. No tardo mucho para que el rubio retirara la bandeja y la pusiera a un lado.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Haruka se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se acomodo y junto las manos sobre sus piernas, entrelazadas. 

-¿Qué te sucedió en tus manos?-

-Tuve un pequeño accidente. – Rio el rubio. De repente su actitud se volvió más seria. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

Michiru desvió la mirada y no contestó.

-Michiru…- Le llamó. – ¿Hay alguien más? –

La jovencita se tenso. Abrió los labios pero no surgió sonido alguno. 

-Quiero que me lo digas… - La voz de Haruka era suave pero ella sabía que había un tono de dolor oculto. – No pasará nada si ya no quieres estar conmigo. Lo entenderé. -

Ella seguía callada, Haruka sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. ¿Por qué no le decía? Suspiro con pesadez. De pronto escuchó la voz baja de la muchacha.

-Si. – Haruka contuvo la respiración. – Hay alguien más. –

En ese momento sintió como su pecho estallaba y el mundo por el que había trabajado se venía abajo. Creyó que estaba temblando porque su cuerpo no se sostenía bien a pesar de que estaba sentado. Su rostro se puso pálido. Michiru tomó aire y continúo hablando.

-Pero llegará en nueve meses…- Al principio Haruka no entendió. Aún se sentía débil. – Si no lo quieres entenderé y me marcharé…-

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-Michiru. – La chica sintió miedo de la respuesta de su novio. – No sabes el susto que me acabas de hacer pasar. – No supo como pero Haruka la había envuelto entre sus brazos. – Dios, ya estaba haciéndome la idea de que te fueras con otro hombre. Fueron los minutos más dolorosos de mi existencia. Tonta. – Reclamó dulcemente y besó la punta de su nariz. – Michiru, Mi Michiru. Esperaré con ansias a nuestro bebé. ¡Nada me haría más feliz! –

La chica se aferró a la camisa de su amado y las lágrimas salieron nuevamente. Como lo amaba, como lo quería, era afortunada de tener a ese hombre en su vida. Beso sus labios, su mentón y sus mejillas.

Ahora si tenía apetito. Soltó una leve risita por su ocurrencia y dejó que el rubio la mimara lo que quedaba de la noche.


	14. Canto de Locura

XIV. Canto de Locura

A través de los rincones de la ciudad Capital de Francia, la psicópata se movilizaba a gran velocidad, buscando evitar a toda costa encontrarse con alguien. Las voces en su cabeza le susurraban, su lado lunático se dejaba aconsejar. Se había escapado del hospital mental y no tenía ganas de regresar.

-Cualquiera que no me conociera diría que tengo miedo de alguien. – Se dijo así misma con voz apacible. – Si no salgo de este callejón ella podrá encontrarme fácilmente. –

Algo en lo que su locura y la voz en su cabeza siempre estaban de acuerdo, por variar, era en no revelar a nadie acerca de su pasado. _Esa Doctora no sería la excepción._ Aparte de su evidente locura, tenía arranques de ira y eso, de alguna forma, le evitaba salirse con la suya; era demasiado impulsiva cuando se molestaba.

Las voces le ordenaban que siguiera avanzando hasta salir del oscuro callejón. Así lo hizo. La luz del sol jamás se había sentido más cálida que ahora. Se regocijaba internamente por haber burlado la seguridad y haber salido de ese molesto lugar.

No pudo avanzar muchos pasos. Alguien le había obstruido el paso. Una chica de largo y ondulado cabello, cuyos ojos, refugiados tras unas gafas de marco plateado, transmitían una serenidad extraña _Antes de la tormenta está la calma._ Era precisamente la mujer a quien quería evitar todo el tiempo.

-Estuve a unos momentos de darme por vencida en tu búsqueda y alertar a las autoridades de tu fuga. –Su voz se escuchaba como los melodiosos cantos de las sirenas en el mar. – De buena manera te digo que debemos volver. - Ambas partes; tanto las voces en su cabeza como su locura intentaban ensañadamente el mantenerse tranquilos, no tenía ni la mínima intensión de volver, por otro lado si se resistía, la doctora la sometería con una de esas inyecciones que contienen tranquilizantes o sedantes.

Le sostuvo la mirada y sin decir nada dejo que la jovencita apoyara su diestra en su hombro y la guiara por el camino de vuelta. Su cabeza analizaba cada posibilidad de escapar en el camino. Los ojos esmeraldas se movían impacientes por cada rincón.

La Doctora caminaba detrás de ella, sin soltar su hombro. Lo que le causó curiosidad a la Psicópata era el hecho en que ella se confiaba. _Confía en nosotros._ Ahora que lo pensaba, era la única Doctora que, desde que se hizo cargo de sus tratamientos, no la sometía usando la fuerza. Ella de verdad usaba su propia psique para entenderse con su paciente.

Se preguntó si así se desenvolvía con todos sus casos o si solo era así con ella. ¡ _No nos lleva al manicomnio!_ Sacudió su cabeza con suavidad. Ya no reconocía el camino. ¿A dónde la estaba llevando? Abrió la boca para gestionar la pregunta pero la Doctora se le adelantó. _Nuevamente haciendo uso de su psique._

-Eres un caso particular, Haruka, yo me haré cargo de ti personalmente. – Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellas.

 _¿No volveremos al hospital?_

-¿No volveremos al hospital? –Preguntó por sus voces.

Miró por encima de su rostro y a través del rabillo pudo ver que la Doctora hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Hay demasiados pacientes. No tengo el tiempo para dedicarme solo a tu caso. – Explicó en un tono de voz neutro.

Bajó la mano del hombro de la rubia, no sin antes dar una palmadita amistosa sobre este. Haruka solo ladeo la cabeza ante el gesto y prosiguió caminando frente a la muchacha.

Transcurrieron dos horas. Dos horas que habían estado caminando. Haruka se estaba empezando a irritar por el molesto sonido que producían los tacones de la mujer sobre el asfalto. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Para gusto de la peli aqua, Haruka se había comportado muy bien, empezó a dudar acerca si de verdad está tan loca como los informes del hospital decían.

Se detuvieron frente a una modesta casa. La rubia miró a su alrededor; parecían estar en los suburbios. No recordaba un vecindario así en Paris.

 _Aquí vive, estaremos a solas con ella ¿Podemos matarla? ¡No! Ha sido la única persona amable con nosotros. Nos alimenta y nos da apoyo moral. ¿Recuerdan esa vez que curó nuestro cuerpo cuando las enfermeras no supieron ponernos un catéter? Si, no sabía que había estudiado esa parte de la medicina. No importa, ella es intocable. Ella me agrada. Posiblemente matemos gente y ella acceda a cubrir nuestros crímenes. No funciona así. Entonces…_

\- ¡Cállense!- Haruka gruñó mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su puño cerrado. Los ojos profundos de la chica aqua no se apartaron de ella en ningún momento. Se limitó a avanzar para abrir la puerta de la estructura que funcionaba como su hogar.

Ya habían transcurrido cerca de treinta minutos desde que llegaron al hogar de la psiquiatra. La rubia estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas sobre este. Estaba esperando pacientemente a que la Doctora volviera de la cocina.

 _¿Y si es ella quien nos mata? No se ve como nosotros. ¿Y si experimenta? Algo así como en la película The Human Centipede. Demasiado normal. No me gusta hacer cosas que ya se hicieron. Quiero que experimenten conmigo._

Haruka volvió a gruñir.

-No te haré nada raro. Tampoco te pasara nada mientras estés bajo mi tutela. – La psiquiatra regresó de la cocina con una bandeja y un par de bebidas calientes.

 _¿Su tutela?_

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tendrás acá? -

-Vivirás conmigo. – Haruka se atragantó con su bebida. La miró con desconcierto. Posiblemente era ella la loca. – Diré en el hospital que has muerto. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Creo que tienes mucho potencial para estar encerrada en un manicomnio. –

-Soy una Psicópata. –

-Y yo una Psiquiatra. –

Haruka la miró de arriba abajo. Era una mujer bastante atractiva, siempre había sido amable con ella y por alguna razón, sus voces y su locura estaban apaciguadas cuando ella se encontraba en su perímetro. Nunca lo había notado, hasta ahora. Se sentía en completa paz, ahora que estaba bajo la tutela de la Doctora iba a poder tener una vida medianamente normal. No le parecía mala idea, podría llegar a acostumbrarse.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no notó que la psiquiatra la observaba. Había ayudado a esa pobre alma atormentada como un ángel, lo había hecho porque en todos sus días trabajando con pacientes internados en hospitales mentales, ninguno reflejaba lo que ella veía en esa mirada olivo; esa tristeza y esa desesperación, el dolor de no conocer el amor y las heridas emocionales que los malos tratos dentro del hospital le causaban. Eso la había enamorado. En cierto punto quería estar a su lado. Vio la oportunidad perfecta cuando ella se fugó por quinta vez y ella se ofreció voluntariamente a traerla de regreso. Dada su excelente profesionalidad, los regentes del hospital no se opusieron.

Ya habiendo anochecido. Haruka se comportaba como una chiquilla analizando su futuro hogar, caminaba de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer aqua que se encontraba aún en el sillón, se notaba más cómoda en ese lugar. Después de un rato la psicópata tomó asiento a su lado y le sonrió. La acción impresionó a la Doctora pero logró camuflarlo a la perfección.

-Gracias por no devolvernos al hospital, Doctora Kaioh. Todo allí era malo, hasta la comida. Aun que podemos soportar muchas cosas, no podemos tolerar tantos malos tratos. – Hizo una leve pausa mirando sus propias manos. _Posiblemente algún día le contemos nuestra historia._ – Algún día te contaremos nuestra historia, cuando estés lista para eso. – Kaioh le dirigió una mirada curiosa. – De todas maneras nosotros nos quedaremos a tu lado. -Poniéndose de pie, Haruka llevó a la cocina las tasas y la bandeja que la Doctora había dispuesto anteriormente.

La psiquiatra observo cada detalle de la rubia. Corría el riesgo de perder su trabajo pero la verdad, haber salvado a esa atormentada chica, lo valía.

" _Nade nunca te hará daño mientras estemos contigo, amado ángel."_


	15. Canto del Viajero

XV. Canto del Viajero

El invierno decembrino golpeaba la ciudad alemana de Berlín, ocultando entre su nieve el gris del concreto en las calles. Las luces de navidad adornaban los espacios y el ambiente navideño se mezclaba con las partículas de aire. Pese a que la nieve cubría gran parte de las avenidas y aceras, la gente, cubierta con abrigos, gorros, guantes y bufandas, iba y venía en un compás atareado; buscando los obsequios para sus familiares. La víspera de Navidad. Como le encantaba esa época.

Ella era una viajera, una turista que había llegado a Berlín a pasar la navidad con unos amigos de su familia y, por supuesto, su familia. Llevaba dos días en la ciudad Alemana y estaba completamente encantada. Aun que el frío le había calado a los huesos tan pronto llegó y pescó un resfriado que le daba un tono gracioso a su profunda voz. Todo el año estuvo viajando alrededor del mundo. Esos ojos olivos habían vislumbrado diferentes paisajes y sus pies habían dejado huella en diversos lugares. Así era ella, así eran sus padres. Una caminante, errante, disfrutando del mundo.

Se encontraba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no notó un par de ojos azules que la estaban siguiendo desde hace un par de manzanas. No era que la peliaqua que estaba detrás de ella fuera una acosadora, a decir verdad era una muchacha muy atractiva y sus pasos al caminar reflejaban su educación. Sin embargo no había podido evitar sentirse atraída por la, evidente, turista. Cuando se dio cuenta que seguiría su mismo camino se permitió admirarla.

Y es que la jovencita de ojos eléctricos sentía una genuina atracción por los viajeros. Desde muy pequeña había querido ser como ellos. De alguna manera los admiraba. La seguridad que ellos transmitían le parecía encantadora.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Berlín, había visto infinidad de turistas y los que conocía llegaron a enseñarle mucho más de lo que aprendería en una escuela o universidad. Inocentemente, traba de que sus pisadas coincidieran con las huellas en la nieve que habían dejado las suelas de las botas negras de la rubia frente a ella.

El sonido de un golpe seco le llamó la atención y la obligo a fijar su mirada al frente; la rubia se había caído. La mujer trató de levantarse pero un estornudo la impulso levemente antes de que se reincorporara de nuevo. Lo siguiente que escucho fue la carcajada más hechizante que halla podido escuchar. La curiosa viajera estaba riéndose de su evidente torpeza ante los ojos curiosos de las personas que transitaban a su alrededor.

-Pero que tonta… - Murmuró cuando su risa cesó. Intentó levantarse pero para su sorpresa le dolía apoyar el pie. Se había lastimado. –Dios…-

La muchacha que iba detrás se preocupó por lo que decidió acercarse a ella. La rebasó y se posicionó frente a la turista.

-Ahm… ¿Te encuentras bien? – El acento alemán era suave. En una voz tan femenina como la de ella nada podía sonar lo suficientemente brusco. La rubia levantó la vista y abrió la boca para decir algo. Había hecho el ridículo frente a esa hermosa señorita.

A pesar de que había viajado a muchas partes y conocía diversos idiomas, se dio cuenta, justo en ese momento, que no había precisado de hablar con alguien tan pronto había llegado a Berlín y su alemán era muy pobre. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras adecuadas. Tras un momento se fijo que realmente no se acordaba de ninguna. Los ojos profundos de la muchacha frente a ella no se habían apartado de la rubia en el suelo. Ella, que había visto y conocido a tantos viajeros, entendió que la chica no hablaba alemán. Sonrió con amabilidad y extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

La rubia acepto el gesto con una expresión apenada. Al fin estaba de pie. No obstante no pudo avanzar, el dolor en su tobillo era punzante. Sintió que se iba de bruces al suelo pero no fue así; la muchacha de cabello marino la sostuvo por el brazo, evitando que cayera. La sonrisa en sus labios no se había borrado. Con paciencia le hizo señas a la viajera para preguntarle su lugar de destino e informarle que ella muy amablemente la iba a acompañar.

La dueña de los ojos olivo se rasco la mejilla y atribuyó a que esa época festiva ayudaba a que la gente fuera más cálida con las personas. Aun que si era sincera, aquella señorita de bucles aquas denotaba que era una persona amable los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. La mujer más alta metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro y sacó un papelito arrugado. Lo abrió, examinando que fuera el correcto y lo extendió a la dama.

No lo podía creer. Esa era la dirección de su casa. Iba a pasar la navidad con su familia y unos amigos de esta, recordaba vagamente que su madre le había dicho que para vísperas de Navidad se integraría la hija de su familia amiga, quien llegaba de un largo viaje desde Brasil. No se imaginaría que aquella curiosa turista fuera la hija del matrimonio. Echó un último vistazo al pálido papel entre sus dedos y luego levantó la mirada hacía la rubia.

Nuevamente le hizo algunas señas que la rubia descifró cautelosamente. Había tenido suerte de haberse encontrado con un miembro de la familia con la que pasarían la navidad. Caminó despacio, procurando no poner todo el peso sobre su pie lastimado. Casi se muerde la lengua cuando la muchacha a su lado pasó su brazo por encima de su cuello y la rodeó de la cintura; ayudándola a caminar.

El trayecto fue silencioso. Alguna que otra seña por parte de ambas para comunicarse era todo lo que empleaban. Varios transeúntes las miraban pasar y murmuraban algo sobre que "el rubio" era mudo y les parecía tierno que su pareja supiera el lenguaje de las señas. La situación era divertida y provocaba la dulce y exquisita risa de la mujer más pequeña.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, una modesta casa de dos pisos, la peli aqua intentó encajar las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta pero por alguna razón, no pudo. Fue la rubia quien, con su mano libre, tomó el llavero y conectó las llaves en la puerta. La dama agradeció sutilmente y ambas entraron.

-¡Haruka! ¿Qué te pasó? – La aludida parpadeó varias veces, su madre se había levantado del sillón donde estaban reunidos y se acercó a las recién llegada.

-Tuve un pequeño y tonto accidente cuando venía en camino. – Rió. Hasta ese entonces la chiquilla de ojos profundos supo que el idioma que hablaba la viajera era francés.

-Muchas gracias por traerla, Michiru. – La madre de Haruka le había hablado en un perfecto alemán ¿por qué su hija no sabía ese idioma?

-No ha sido nada, la verdad fue solo una coincidencia. – Respondió con una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios.

-Espero que se haya portado bien contigo y al menos halla sido educada. –

-No se preocupe, Señora, se ha portado bien y por lo que se ve es muy educada. – La muchacha le dirigió un guiño a la rubia que aún se sujetaba de ella.

-Me alegra mucho. – Al hablarle a su hija empleó alemán, la rubia tragó en seco. – Ve a presentarte y luego sube a nuestra habitación para que pueda atenderte el pie. –

Haruka sacudió la cabeza y la miró con ojos de suplica. Sin embargo le respondió en francés.

-Eh, si, con respecto a eso mamá… -

-¿Si?-

-Yo…no estudie nada de alemán. – La mujer quedó en silencio entonces dirigió su mirada la joven hija de sus amigos y luego la regresó a su hija.

-¿Qué te dije antes de llegar? –

-Lo sé, yo…-

Michiru era una joven muy perspicaz y bastante inteligente, aun que no necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir el porqué de la molestia de la madre de la rubia.

-Señora, no se preocupe, con mucho gusto yo puedo enseñarle alemán a Haruka y atenderé su pie lastimado. – La mujer mayor dio un salto en su lugar.

-No, no es necesario, esta es tu casa y nosotros somos los invitados, no… -

-No se preocupe en serio. – Esbozó una vez más esa sonrisilla amable. La mujer suspiró para luego asentir con la cabeza. Le dirigió una mirada severa a la rubia y se alejó de ellas; excusaría a su hija ante la familia y sus amigos.

Ambas muchachas subieron las escaleras entre risas y pequeños tropezones. Michiru la llevó hasta su propia habitación en vez de la que tenía destinada Haruka. La acomodó en la cama y con señas le pidió que se quitara el zapato.

Ella obedeció y mientras Michiru examinaba la hinchazón de su tobillo, intentó musitar unas palabras en alemán.

-Ah, yo…lo…lamento. – La jovencita levanto la vista y Haruka sintió que se ahogaría en el profundo mar de sus ojos. Michiru carcajeó con suavidad.

-Tu alemán es muy malo. – En cambio, ella tenía también un perfecto dominio del francés. Haruka abrió la boca con sorpresa. -¿Qué sucede? Se te va a meter una mosca en la boca. –

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías hablar francés? – Exclamó

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que era el idioma en el que te comunicabas? – Reprochó con dulzura.

-Yo…- Trastabilló.

-Exacto. – Haruka refunfuñó. – Ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor. Desde hoy seré tu maestra de alemán. – Otra vez esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. La rubia tragó en seco. – Y lo haré con una condición. –

-¿Cuál? –

-Me harás una viajera como tu. –

Haruka se mordió los labios y no pudo negarse ante los ojos eléctricos y ese rostro angelical. Sonrió y le extendió la mano. Michiru la apretó.

Desde ese momento ambas serían compañeras de camino.


	16. Canto de la Violinista

XVI. Canto de la Violinista.

Estaba obsesionada.

Si, Lo estaba.

Sus delgados dedos sostenían la vara de aquel violín Stradivarius que reposaba delicadamente en su hombro izquierdo, generando una melodía que deleitaba a todos los asistentes burgueses de esa magnifica congregación de artistas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mente la transportó hasta ese espacio en el salón dedicado a los pintores.

Ella estaba ahí, vestida con un traje de gala masculino color blanco, el cabello rubio que se mecía al compás de sus movimientos, los ojos de color misterioso; Michiru siempre se debatía si eran grises o un matiz de azul muy claro, que resplandecían con la luz de la galería. Le sonreía a una dama de cabellos cobrizo que la halagaba por su excelente obra de arte expuesta en ese lugar.

No necesitaba observarla con los ojos abiertos. Había memorizado sus facciones una y otra vez. Ya podía proyectar en su mente la imagen de la rubia.

Tampoco necesitaba ver detalladamente una pintura de ella; todas las conocía a la perfección, al punto de que podía distinguir las pinceladas únicas que distinguían a la artista o de dónde provenía su fuente de inspiración. La imagen de aquella chica en traje blanco se fue difuminando en su cabeza, y en su lugar, los recuerdos de cómo la conoció, aparecieron.

 _La muchacha era nueva en las exposiciones y en el círculo burgués que ignoraba su pasado. Debido a esto la rubia era callada y muy reservada, escasamente dirigía la palabra a algunos compañeros artistas que se acercaban a ella. Sus pinturas eran exquisitas: A veces con un tinte de oscuridad, otras veces con tono de ensoñación._

 _Ella ya llevaba tres años asistiendo a esa reconocida reunión de artistas pero nunca se había sentido tan hechizada por una pintura como la que contempló la noche en que la vio por primera vez. Nunca cruzaron palabras, bastaba con admirar el trabajo de la rubia artista para conocer sobre ella; Michiru ponía empeño en sus melodías para que la chica la conociera también._

 _Una noche, sin embargo, fue la rubia quien se acercó a la peliaqua cuando esta se encontraba examinando una de sus obras; los brazos cruzados con suavidad sobre su pecho, los ojos marinos que se negaban a abandonar el lienzo y el largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja._

 _-¿Eres Michiru? –Preguntó para sacarle de su trance. La violinista apartó los ojos de la pintura y los fijo en la persona que le había hablado. –Yo soy…-_

 _-Haruka Tenoh. – Sonrió. – Tus pinturas son muy buenas, tienes un gran talento. –_

 _-Ah…-La jovencita de repente se quedó sin habla pero rápidamente despabiló. – Gracias. –_

 _Michiru soltó una fina risilla._

 _-Te conozco gracias a las pinturas. – Dijo mientras volvía a la obra – Expresan tanto sin necesidad de una palabra. –_

 _La rubia relamió sus labios y posó sus orbes sobre su arte._

 _-Tu música es igual. Nunca escuche a un violín que fuera tan delicioso. – Michiru volvió a reír por lo bajo._

 _-Te lo agradezco. –_

 _Se produjo un largo silencio. No se sentían incomodas, a decir verdad, ambas sabían que después de tantas conversaciones mudas a través de sus obras, a esas alturas las palabras ya eran necesarias pero no todas debían surgir ahí mismo._

 _-Dime, ¿Cómo llegaste a la exposición? – Cuestionó la chica de menor estatura, rompiendo el silencio._

 _-Bueno, un hombre de buen apellido me encontró pintando cuadros en la calle. – Explicó, Michiru la miró de reojo. – Vengo de una familia muy pobre y con lo que ganaba de los cuadros, los alimentaba. Él me trajo cuando le pinte el retrato de su hija menor. –_

 _-¿Puedo saber quién fue el gran hombre que te trajo?-_

 _-Aquel hombre. – Respondió haciéndole un sutil gesto con el mentón. Michiru se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba._

 _-Así que tú fuiste quien pinto el cuadro de mi hermana. – Haruka la miró confundida. – Ese hombre es mi padre. – De no ser porque la pintora era una jovencita muy pulcra, habría emitido un enorme quejido de sorpresa al enterarse de esa noticia._

 _-El mundo es muy pequeño. – Emitió en respuesta a la risilla de la violinista._

 _A partir de ese momento ambas chicas intercambiaban palabras de vez en cuando. Las cosas surgieron con el paso del tiempo, nadie allí lo sabía, les encantaba vivir los sentimientos a escondidas. La peliaqua descubrió el dulce aspecto poético de la rubia. En varias ocasiones encontraba, dentro del estuche de su instrumento predilecto, pequeños papeles doblados que contenían versos; cuando eso sucedía su corazón latía al punto de ahogarse. Estaba locamente enamorada de la pintora en todos los aspectos que la conformaban._

Y así había sido hasta entonces. La melodía culminó y fue seguida de aplausos por parte de los asistentes. Abrió los ojos pero ella ya no estaba ahí. El lugar en el cual sus cuadros eran expuestos, estaba abandonado. La buscaría, tenía que escuchar su voz. Pero primero guardaría su violín. Como siempre, un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro se encontraba en el estuche de su instrumento; pero a diferencia de todos los demás que recibía, este tenía unas letras borrosas escritas en tinta azul.

" _Estoy en la terraza."_

En efecto, allí la encontró. La luz de la luna la iluminaba como si de un ángel se tratara. Se encontraba reposando sobre el barandal que daba directamente al jardín que decoraba el exterior de la galeria. La violinista se acercó a ella y se recostó en el mismo barandal, aun lado de ella.

-¿Te han agobiado los asistentes? –

-No. – Dijo con simpleza. – La noche se ha puesto muy bella para nosotras y es de mala educación dejar esperando a una dama. – Michiru levantó una ceja y sonrío. Un silencio se instaló en el lugar, las jóvenes se dedicaban a admirar el jardín. Esta vez fue Haruka quien rompió el silencioso hechizo. – Michiru… -

-¿Si? – La dama levantó la mirada hacía su compañera pero la rubia observaba el cielo.

-Estoy sumergida en un problema. – Comentó. La violinista la miró extrañada.

-¿De qué trata? – Haruka guardó silencio por un momento y posó su mirada en ella.

-Me siento incompleta. –

-¿Se te han extraviado algunos pinceles? – Cuestionó recordando la vez en que la pintora estaba abatida por la perdida de sus instrumentos. La peli mar le había obsequiado un juego de pinceles de buena calidad unos días después. La rubia negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para volver a preguntar pero la mujer más alta se le adelantó.

-Tampoco se me han terminado las pinturas o ya no tengo lienzos. – Sonrió y Michiru se sonrojó. – Es algo que no me deja dormir cuando llego a casa. –

-¿Qué es?-

La pintora se apartó del barandal y la miró fijamente. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo a la chica. Haruka toco su mejilla con la diestra y deposito un suave beso en los labios rosa. Al separarse su boca se posó en la oreja de la violinista. El choque de su aliento en la piel sensible le hizo suspirar. Ahora la pintora sujetaba las manos de Kaioh.

-Me está matando el hecho que…- Susurro con dulzura.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir un pequeño peso en la palma de su mano, lo tanteó con los dedos y la forma era claramente la de una cajita. Haruka se separo de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Michiru abrió la cajilla y en ella vislumbró un hermoso anillo de diamante, brillante, hermoso, perfecto. Levantó la mirada y la mantuvo fija en los orbes de la rubia.

\- El simple hecho de que mi nombre no esté en la obra de arte más bella. – Arrastró cada palabra con un delicioso siseo que hizo que la mujer de ojos profundos se sintiera desfallecer. – Por eso, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -


	17. Canto de Discoteca

XVII. Canto de Discoteca.

La gran negociación fue hecha. El gerente ofrecería una cena en conmemoración, sin embargo los empleados decidieron adelantar la celebración y por votación, el lugar donde disfrutarían su logro sería una discoteca muy popular en la ciudad. Ella, que era la directora del proyecto con el cual lograron el trato y el centro de atención del jefe, no había participado en la votación; a decir verdad, no tenía interés por asistir a la fiesta.

Se encontraba en su habitación, frente a su portátil y un par de libros de literatura fantástica a su lado. Debatiendo si asistir definitivamente o quedarse tranquila en su apartamento mientras revisaba su red social con aire de ocio. Una ventana emergente de Chat apareció en la parte inferior de su pantalla; el Chat grupal de la fiesta. Los mensajes llegaban tan rápido que no daban tiempo de leerlos, tamborileó con sus dedos el espacio cerca al Trackpad, señal de molestia. Sentimiento que se esfumó al percibir fugazmente: _"Haruka va a ir a la fiesta."_

" _Haruka."_

El nombre de la jovencita recién ingresada y que ocupaba el cargo de tesorera. Si, recordaba su nombre, se lo memorizó después de caer en el hechizo de esos orbes celestes. Cruzaron palabras en contadas ocasiones y todo era con respecto al trabajo. Recordaba como su jefe ponía todo el empeño para que se mantuviera alejada de la recién ingresada. _El Jefe no iba a estar._ Llenó sus pulmones de aire, ya había tomado una decisión.

Asistió a la discoteca a la hora, día y sitio pactados en los mensajes con sus compañeros. La música sonaba tan fuerte que algunos cristales retumbaban. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de varias caras conocidas y otras no tan conocidas. Navegó en el mar de gente para buscar el motivo por el cual asistió. Le costó un poco de trabajo encontrarla, pero cuando lo hizo, tuvo que contener la sonrisa seductora que se formó en su labios; la rubia estaba sola en un rincón, con un vaso de cerveza en la zurda y un cigarro en la diestra.

Caminó entre la multitud, saludando a quienes se cruzaba sin dejar de mirar a la muchachita. Se acercaba con ritmo; el de un cazador que estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre su inocente presa. Las caderas se contoneaban en un hipnótico vaivén marcado con cada paso.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la figura de la directora de proyecto. Le saludó cordialmente mientras una sonrisa se posaba en los labios. El humo del cigarro se escapó de su boca al realizar ese gesto. Ella le arrebató de entre la mano el vaso de cerveza y le dio un sorbo, Haruka levantó la ceja divertida; si ambas beberán del mismo recipiente, jugarán a darse besos indirectos: una invitación a un mundo divino.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras fueron cortadas por la presencia de un hombre mayor; la directora escupió una maldición que fue opacada por la música. El jefe si había asistido después de todo. La rubia dio una calada más al cigarrillo y posteriormente dejo salir la bocanada de una manera tan sensual que la mujer más baja quiso evitar que se fugara y ahogar el humo entre sus besos.

No estaba segura que fue lo que el hombre le dijo, pero cuando se dio cuenta él la estaba arrastrando lejos de Haruka. Aún tenía el vaso de cerveza que le había arrebatado. Se conformaría con eso mientras tanto. Estaba segura de que iba a convencer a la tesorera. Bailaba a un ritmo neutro; el jefe la había invitado y ella en su afán por no ser descortés, aceptó.

Intentaba no mirar al hombre frente a ella, mantenerse a una distancia prudente. Sus ojos profundos vigilaban a la chica de cabello dorado que ahora se encontraba sentada con un nuevo vaso en sus manos. Se notaba a leguas que quizá estaba nerviosa, temía de sus compañeros de trabajo, después de todo era nueva. No aceptó las peticiones de baile que algunas muchachitas encantadas le hacían, pero aceptó a bailar cuando ella lo hizo.

Había logrado sacarse al molesto hombre que la acaparaba, en su oportunidad, invitó a la rubia a la pista. Su cabello aqua se movía al compás de su cuerpo, grácil, elegante, sugestivo.

-¿Qué tal la cerveza que me quitaste?- Preguntó en un tono socarrón que le arrancó una pequeña risilla.

-No había probado una bebida tan deliciosa.- Insinuó. Haruka rió, sentía el ritmo que la joven directora le estaba transmitiendo. El corazón bombeaba sintiéndose participe de esa noche de locura.

Él la había encontrado bailando con la nueva y eso le molesto. No quería armar un drama innecesario por lo que permitió que la canción terminara para ir por "su" mujer. Nuevamente el molesto hombre la sacó a bailar. Haruka desprendió sus manos de la fina cintura y antes de permitir que el jefe se la llevará le susurró al oído.

-Si algo ocurre, estaré contigo sin duda. – El olor a madera seca, menta y tabaco le invadió la nariz e hizo que pequeñas mariposas revolotearan en la boca de su estómago.

Mientras bailaba con el varón, Haruka solo la miraba desde su rincón. Los ojos celestes brillaban admirados, nuevamente sentía como le hechizaban.

Al fin tenía un poco de paz, el jefe había ido al sanitario y ella se hallaba sentada. Aprovecharía para perderse. Hace un tiempo que no veía a su presa, se había movido de su rincón y no sabía a donde había ido. Se estremeció y dejo de pensar cuando sintió unas manos particulares sobre sus hombros desnudos. Otra vez ese olor exquisito.

-Estás un poco tensa, Michiru. – Le dijo inclinándose un poco para alcanzar su oído. –Parece que el ambiente no te divierte. –

-No lo hace. – Susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Entonces vamos, vengo a salvarte.-

Michiru se levantó de su asiento, siendo guiada por la rubia quien la sujetaba de la mano. Salieron de la discoteca. La noche era ideal para un par de enamorados. Haruka sacó de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo puso entre sus labios. La peli aqua la miraba atentamente, un brillo de expectación en sus ojos. La chica de cabello dorado le sonrió de lado, con dulzura.

-¿Gustas? – Ofreció la cajetilla. Michiru negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta fumar. –

-Ya veo. – Del bolsillo de su gabán, extrajo un encendedor cilíndrico de color rojo y unas letras que rezaban "Lobo Hombre en Paris" y prendió su cigarro- La vida es corta, hay que aprovechar. Y me gusta el rock de antaño, por eso este encendedor. – Añadió adivinando las preguntas que se formaban en la mente de su compañera.

La chica suspiró, quería conocerla como nadie más lo haría. Se saboreó, su presa era tan diferente a ella y eso le atraía irremediablemente.

-Haruka. – Le murmuró lo suficientemente claro. –Enséñame más de ti. -

La aludida fumó el cigarrillo, contuvo el humo, se inclino a la altura de la muchacha y expulsó la bocanada tan lento que Michiru lo consideró una tortura.

-Una vez eso suceda, no habrá marcha atrás. – La chica aqua aspiró profundamente y le sonrió de forma atrevida.

-No me hagas esperar más. -

Haruka correspondió el gesto sonriente y volvió a calar su tabaco, buscó erguirse para exhalar la humareda lejos de la joven pero Michiru se lo impidió, le besó con suavidad y entre la unión de sus labios, entre beso y beso, el tizne se fue escapando.

Tendrían toda esa noche para conocerse; en honor a la canción favorita de Haruka, la luna llena se alzaba para bendecirlas.


	18. Canto de Blackjack

XVIII. Canto de Blackjack.

Hace ya unos siete meses que iba al mismo Casino elegante después de trabajar. Solía ir los Viernes y Domingos a jugar el clásico juego del Blackjack, pero esa costumbre había cambio desde que una nueva, encantadora e indomable Croupier, había llegado a laborar al sitio. Al principio todo era normal, la joven, que era dueña de un salvaje y hermoso cabello aquamarine, se dedicaba a realizar sus funciones naturales; A veces la encontraba en la ruleta, jugueteando con esa esfera marfilada entre sus delicados dedos antes de dejarla caer sobre la rueda, a veces la encontraba lanzando los dados, a veces la encontraba aconsejando a unos cuantos coquetos jugadores y a veces, la encontraba repartiendo las cartas en el Blackjack.

Ella había sido su Croupier en un par de ocasiones pero hubo una en particular, una maldita partida en particular, que sintió su corazón arder. Se corría el rumor que la chica que apenas rozaba con los veinte años era todo un as en aquel vicioso juego, esa noche corría con suerte, pues al entrar en el iluminado establecimiento se percato que ella era la encargada de esa zona. Había hecho su apuesta, rodeada de otros seis jugadores que parecían estar más concentrados en la bella figura femenina en un provocativo traje de falda negro y camisa blanca adornada con una corbata roja.

Recordaba con claridad la manera en que la muchacha parecía ser invencible, ningún hombre o mujer podía ganarle una partida. Los ojos magnéticos y profundos la observaron retadoramente, ella era la única persona que, a pesar de perder tantas veces, seguía insistiendo en vencerla. Y nadie, nadie reta a Haruka Tenoh.

Desde ese momento se empeñaba en ir todos los días al Casino, cuando la peli aqua no estaba en la mesa de cartas, jugaba contra otros Croupier, con la sorpresa de que a estos si les podía ganar unas cuantas veces. Internamente se preguntaba el cómo aquella jovencita parecía un muro que no se podía escalar ni derribar en el juego. Aun que la nueva Croupier era bastante atractiva, sólo tenía en su cabeza el deseo de vencerla en una partida de Blackjack. Definitivamente eso la dejaría en la quiebra muy pronto.

-Voy a parar después de eso – Murmuró para sí misma cuando ingresó a la arquitectura.

-Una vez más, buenas tardes, joven Tenoh. – Saludó cortésmente el guarda del lugar. Se había acostumbrado tanto a las diarias visitas de la rubia que podría decir que eran buenos conocidos.

-Buenas tardes. – Sonrió con premura.

Esa noche el Casino estaba abarrotado de gente; claro, en su mayoría admiradores de la belleza aguamarine que trabajaba allí. Varias veces el guarda había tenido que sacar a algunos hombres que se negaban a consumir dentro del establecimiento, todo por poder apreciar a la chica de ojos eléctricos. Pese a eso, se abrió paso para llegar a la mesa de cartas, había una partida en curso con un Croupier diferente a los habituales. Suspiró frustrada y se cruzó de brazos, esperaría su turno, al fin y al cabo, ya había llegado ahí. No pensaba irse así como así.

-Te ves tan cansada, deberías ir a tu casa a reposar un poco.- La delicada voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un leve salto. Giró completamente para ver a la persona que le había hablado, era ella, su Croupier favorita y a la vez, la causa de su derroche de dinero. Venía totalmente fuera de su papel de empleada; usaba ropa deportiva y traía el cabello arreglado en una trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en su lugar, no se emitió ningún sonido. Ella rió con suavidad ante la expresión en el rostro de su cliente frecuente. Con coquetería le dio un toque en el mentón.

-Hoy tenía el día libre. – Le informó. – Pero recordé que no podía dejar sola a mi Némesis. – La sonrisa jocosa en sus labios se expandió al ver el desconcierto de la rubia. – Vine para verte jugar. Sólo vine por eso. –

-¿Viniste a ver a una completa extraña jugar? – La joven de ojos marinos arqueó una ceja.

-No somos completas extrañas. – Añadió con fingida ofensa. – Haruka, no estoy trabajando, puedes tener un trato más natural conmigo. –

La mujer más alta se tensó al escuchar su nombre proveniente de aquellos labios rosados. Era cierto, ambas se habían frecuentado desde hace unos tres meses atrás, debido a que Haruka se obsesionaba tanto con ganarle, salía al mismo tiempo que los empleados del Casino. Aun así llevaban las cosas con absoluta calma, era innegable que se sentían atraídas; más allá del simple capricho por el juego.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme jugar, Michiru? Sabes bien que lo único que quiero es vencerte. – Dijo, dándose la vuelta para observar la mesa donde se llevaba otro juego de cartas. La chica sonrió entretenida.

-Porque a pesar de que me has declarado la guerra en el Blackjack, soy la mujer que intenta seducirte, Mr. Tenoh. -

El ruido de los hombres en la mesa, victimas del furor, opaco la respuesta de una sonrojada rubia. Ella no necesitó escucharla, de todas maneras, sabía el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en su auto proclamada Némesis.

Nuevamente varios gritos, silencio, más gritos y murmullos.

-Hey, saca a relucir esas frías estrategias tuyas, tal vez consigas una victoria. – Canturreó la Croupier mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de la mesa recién desocupada.

Sintió de repente como la emoción la invadía, si bien esa noche Michiru no iba a repartir las cartas, tendría la oportunidad de vencerla de todas maneras si ella jugaba una partida. Tomó asiento a la izquierda de la peliaqua y sus ojos grisáceos centellaron. Michiru carcajeó encantada.

La partida comenzó cuando cuatro hombres más se les unieron. Los jugadores se hallaban totalmente concentrados, analizando sus cartas y de vez en cuando dirigiendo miradas fulminantes a sus contrincantes. Haruka ya había sumado rápidamente diecisiete puntos, no obstante le preocupaba la intervención de Michiru. Podía arriesgarse y pedir otra carta para alcanzar el veintiuno. Mantenía la esperanza de que otro jugador tomara la iniciativa y se lanzara al fuego por ella.

En su turno no hizo movimiento alguno; se limitó a ceder. Para cuando llegó el turno de la peli mar se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, la mano le temblaba y era posible que alguna de sus cartas terminara por resbalarse y caer sobre la mesa. El alivio que sintió cuando Michiru decidió ceder el turno de la misma manera en la que ella lo hizo, le permitió relajarse; conociendo lo buena que era la chica, su próxima carta le aseguraría un Blackjack. Internamente agradeció su pequeña compensación.

En ese momento del juego, tomó la iniciativa de pedir otra carta para su mano, la suerte parecía estarla seduciendo, había completado ya veinte puntos, confiaba en que le saliera una "J" o un increíble "As" y esa partida seria suya. Por un momento ignoró la mano de Michiru. Fantaseaba con los veintiún puntos y ese había sido un gran error.

La jovencita a su izquierda se dio cuenta de la emoción, inevitablemente, se detectó la lujuria en ella. Con calma trajo a la realidad la mente de la rubia. Era el momento, Haruka se había acostumbrado a su relativa pasividad dentro de la partida.

Confiada, la mujer de cabellera dorada pidió una carta más y como si hubiera sido aplastada; veintidós realidades la sacaron del juego. Masculló molesta, le estaba yendo bien ¿por qué la suerte la traicionaba ahora? El Croupier bajo la mano con veinte puntos, los cuatro hombres las bajaron con quince, dieciocho, diecisiete y diecinueve puntos. En cambio ella, con una expresión triunfal, bajo la mano con un perfecto Blackjack.

-No puede ser, una vez más…- Escupió irritada. Michiru rió.

-Siempre puedes venir y seguir intentándolo. – Le animo. La rubia bufó.

-No entiendo cómo no se te puede vencer. – Exclamó, levantando los brazos al aire. Ella se acercó lo suficiente para ronronearle cerca a la oreja.

-No puedes vencerme en el Blackjack, pero…hay algo en lo que definitivamente eres una ganadora…- Culminó dándole un suave mordisco en el lóbulo. Haruka se estremeció. Posteriormente la muchacha se levanta y sale del Casino, dejándole una invitación abierta.

Era probable que no pueda ganarle pero ella no era tampoco un jugador derrotado; se había ganado el corazón de aquella sensual y sexy Croupier. Se levantó y siguió con grandes zancadas el camino que antes recorrió la peli aqua.

Si, Haruka Tenoh definitivamente no era una perdedora.


	19. Canto de Sumisión

**¡Hola, chicos! Antes que nada, mil y mil gracias por los reviews, los amo, en verdad. Es muy gratificante saber que les gusta esta serie de historias cortas. Sin embargo informo que ya casi toca el final, todo tiene un ciclo y siento que el ciclo de estos cantos pronto debe llegar a su fin. Haré unos dos o tres cantos más. Por el momento les dejo este pequeño shot el cual, advierto anticipadamente, es un poco subido de tono erótico.**

 **Un abrazo enorme, ¡Saludos!**

XIX. Canto de Sumisión

Michiru levantó la mirada y recorrió a cada una de las personas presentes en la reunión en la estación de policía. Tenía que quedarse debido a que su superior le había informado acerca de un tema bastante importante que tenían que tratar. El zumbido del celular sobre la mesilla de madera llamó su atención. Intentó tomar discretamente el artefacto, pero las mejillas que fueron tomando un delicado tono rosa la traicionaron.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al leer el contenido del mensaje que recién le llegó.

-Agente Kaioh. – Le llamó su jefe. – Estamos en una reunión importante. –

-Lo siento, señor. – Dicho esto ocultó el celular debajo de la mesa, lo suficiente para seguir leyendo el texto.

 _Mich, pensé que ya estabas en casa. Te tengo una sorpresa, estoy muy caliente._

Sus dedos se movieron con maestría a través de la pantalla táctil del móvil. Letras tras letra respondió el mensaje.

 _Estoy en una reunión del trabajo, Ruka._

No pasaron dos minutos desde que envió el mensaje, cuando nuevamente el celular vibró sobre sus piernas.

 _Entonces supongo que vas a tener que llegar al orgasmo en silencio._

La oficial parpadeo varias veces y posteriormente prosiguió a responder.

 _Haruka, en serio, no puedo. Te veré cuando vuelva a casa. Un beso._

El móvil volvió a vibrar. Suspiró, a veces su amada era tan obstinada.

 _Me gusta cuando te niegas._

 _Haru, de verdad, no puedo._

 _Estás excitada, ¿verdad?_

Michiru mordió su labio inferior tras leer el mensaje. Tuvo que esperar un momento antes de levantar la mirada. El superior la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

-Señorita Kaioh, esta consciente de que el tema tratado es de valor para el desarrollo normal de nuestras actividades, ¿cierto?-

-Lo sé, mil disculpas. –

-¿Quién es? – Demandó saber.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Si, ¿De quién se trata? –

-Es Haruka. –

-Siempre es Tenoh quien te distrae de tus labores con el cuerpo de policía. – Rezongó el mayor, jugando con su bigote. – Le dije claramente que ese arquitecto iba a ser un problema. – "Ese" la palabra le produjo una sonrisilla que tuvo que esforzarse en ocultar; todos allí creían que Haruka era un hombre.

-Es mi pareja, señor. –

-Lo que sea. Preste atención. – Pudo percibir un hilo de celos en su carrasposa vos. Optó por guardar silencio, después de todo no tenía nada que decir. El aparato en sus piernas volvió a vibrar.

 _Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Vamos, Mich, quiero jugar._

-¿Puedo salir un momento? – El jefe la atravesó con la mirada. – Por favor, es de urgencia. – Hizo un mohín de fastidio y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Apresuró su paso por entre los pasillos, los tacones resonaban contra el piso de cerámica monocromo. Ingresó a su despacho y allí se encerró con llave. Acto seguido sujetó el móvil y marco aquel numero que se sabía de memoria.

-¿Si? –

-¿En qué estás pensando? Me he llevado un buen regaño por parte de mi superior. – Le reprendió.

-Ya. – Dijo simplemente. – No te hagas la santa, Michiru. Se que quieres, no me hubieras llamado si no te apeteciera. –

-Yo no…- Intentó refutar pero la voz grave y sensual del otro lado de la línea le interrumpió. –

-¿No estás excitada entonces? ¿No extrañas la manera en la que me ocupo de ti? –

-Yo…- Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave carmín.

-¿Vas a negar que deseas que se repita lo de la noche pasada cuando fui a recogerte a la estación de policía? – Cuestionó en un tono travieso. – Estoy segura de que la venda en tus ojos y la correa de mi pantalón apresando tus muñecas, extrañan tener más de ti. –

-Dios, Haruka, ahora no puedo. – Estaba sucumbiendo y ella lo sabía.

-Basta de charlas sin sentido, Michiru. – El tono dominante en la voz de su pareja le hizo estremecer. –Vamos a hacerlo. –

-Haruka, ¿No puedes esperar a que llegue a casa? –

-No.- Respondió con firmeza. - ¿Estás lista? –

-…Sí. –

-¿Qué tan húmeda estás? –

-Semi…- Se acomodó sobre el mullido asiento detrás de su escritorio.

-Tócate.- Ordenó

La peli aqua inhaló con fuerza y acto seguido acarició su busto, deslizando su delicada mano por el vientre hasta finalmente colarse por la falda y su ropa interior. Gimió con suavidad.

-Puedes imaginarme dominándote en tu oficina o como aquella vez en la gasolinera. – Musito. – Se que te encanta tener relaciones en sitios públicos. –

-Si…-

-Usa los dedos, Kaioh. – Y ella obedeció. La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba agitada, casi entre cortada.

-¿Qué…haces? –

-¿Qué crees que hago, Michiru? – Respondió con sarcasmo.

Los gemidos obscenos de la oficial resonaban por toda la oficina, aun que trataba de reprimirlos mordiendo sus labios y apretándolos con fuerza.

-Ha-Haruka…- Logró articular. – No es suficiente. –

-Aumenta el ritmo. Justo como yo lo haría. – Nuevamente acató la orden y lo hizo así. Su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba extasiada.

-Por Dios, Haruka, ¿Puedo venirme? – Suplico, hubo un silencio del otro lado. – ¡Haruka! – La voz de la rubia le dio la aprobación.

-Hazlo. –

Michiru arqueó la espalda, estremeciéndose por el placer que invadía su cuerpo. Un gemido con el nombre de su amada se desprendió de su garganta y poco a poco se dejo caer por completo en el espaldar del asiento.

La respiración agitada de Haruka le advirtió que ella también había alcanzado el clímax.

-Ahora, ¿Cómo voy a explicar mi demora? –

-Arréglatelas como puedas. En veinte minutos paso por ti. Aún hay algo que quiero enseñarte. – Y acto seguido cortó la llamada.

Se estremeció de nueva cuenta. Hasta ahora la rubia era la única persona en el mundo capaz de ponerla tan sumisa y obediente. Relamió sus labios.

Una pequeña mentirita para escaparse de la reunión y fugarse con su pareja, no le haría daño a nadie.


	20. Canto Dulce

XX. Canto Dulce.

Estaba cansada de que no le prestara atención. Ella había sido flechada desde el primer instante pero su compañera parecía vivir en un mundo que desconocía; el mundo de los adultos. Era de esperarse, tenía apenas diecisiete años, estaba en segundo semestre de la carrera de Medios Audiovisuales y trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurant, mientras ella estaba por cumplir los veinticuatro, era egresada de la carrera de Administración y trabajaba en un importante hotel de la ciudad.

Aunque no eran pareja oficialmente, vivían en un piso que mantenían entre ambas. Se conocían desde su más tierna infancia y desde entonces sabían que serían inseparables.

El mayor temor de la chica de cabello aguamarine era que la rubia no le prestara atención por estar enamorada de otra persona por lo que, un día, le propuso llevar su amistad un peldaño más arriba, no sería una relación formal pero al menos tendrían sexo de tanto en tanto. Tenía la certeza de que así pudiera despertar el interés de la chica mayor.

Pese a ello, Haruka le informó con una sonrisa en los labios y en variadas ocasiones que ella la adoraba y que no debía tener preocupaciones tan banales.

No era el tipo de cariño que ella esperaba de la joven de ojos zafiro y eso la tenía de muy mal humor. El día en que no tenía que trabajar en el restaurant y que, por fortuna, había salido temprano de sus clases, se dedicó a hacer unas compras. Acompañada por su amiga y compañera de carrera, Setsuna. Ella era un tanto mayor pero poseía un aire de sabiduría que pocos lograban entender. Bastante madura.

-La lencería tiende a ser bastante provocativa. – Le dijo cuándo la peli aqua cuestionó sobre qué debería hacer. – A todos nos gusta la lencería. – Culminó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Al principio se había avergonzado y no era capaz de ir a comprarla sola. La morena fue quien se animó a acompañarla.

No se imaginó siendo tan tímida, descubrió esa faceta cuando adquirió el producto. Aun que Haruka ya la había visto desnuda, de alguna manera de sentía cohibida. De todas maneras ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Tardo poco en llegar a casa y ahora estaba ahí, de frente a su reflejo, con la provocativa ropa acariciando sus curvas. Todo le resultó bastante cómodo; desde el corpiño de color negro y sensualmente estilizado hasta los ligeros ceñidos a su perfecta piel y los tacones.

Y a pesar de que tenía un excelente dominio de los zapatos de tacón, los nervios que sintió cuando la rubia arribó al apartamento, casi le hicieron irse de bruces contra la baldosa de la habitación.

Todo estaba en silencio y eso la extrañó, sabía el horario de su compañera y conocía por boca de ella que ese día no tenía que asistir a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Si su lógica no le fallaba, debería encontrarse allí.

-¿Mich?-

Kaioh llenó de aire los pulmones y contuvo la respiración unos segundos, terminó de ajustar algunos minúsculos detalles y salió de la habitación con un pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas.

Apenas pudo pronunciar un escueto "Ah" cuando la vio. Su mandíbula cayó ligeramente y los labios entre abiertos parecían tener algo más que decir. Tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era producto de su mente tergiversada.

-B-Bienvenida a casa. –

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la habitación. Pudo jurar que iba a morir cuando se fijó en los delicados niños que decoraban las tiras que sujetaban los ligeros. Un detalle pequeño pero bastante coqueto.

Cuando alcanzo a la menor, ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, tan delicadamente que sin darse cuenta, se estaba relamiendo los labios. Tenía que estar en el paraíso. Michiru era todo un ángel.

-Haru…-Ronroneó con un tono aterciopelado. Se levantó con lentitud y se acercó a la rubia. El tacto suave de la peli mar le deshizo de sus prendas, una a una. Hasta que finalmente estaba desnuda.

La chica no respondía. A manera sugerente, Michiru llevó los dedos de la diestra de la rubia, a su boca y los lamió tan perversamente que Haruka sintió un corrientazo en la espina dorsal.

-¿Cuáles son tus deseos, amo? – Gimió.

Ella volvió a la cama y frente a la rubia comenzó una danza entre su entrepierna y los dedos. Suaves suspiros y gemidos entre cortados fueron el motivo suficiente para que Haruka terminará por aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y las sabanas, sustituyendo los dedos de la menor por los propios. El cambio fue notorio; los dedos de la muchacha más alta era alargados y exquisitos.

Pronto los dedos fueron reemplazados por una cálida y húmeda lengua.

-H-Haru…-

-Ponte encima de mí.- Ordenó con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Obedeció y se posicionó a horcadas sobre la boca de su compañera. La fiera lengua jugaba una y otra vez con ella, le hacía sentirse desfallecer en cualquier momento. La saliva se mezclaba y le daba un sabor casi único, cuando iba a llegar al clímax, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que los molestos vecinos la escucharan.

Ambas quedaron quietas, lado a lado.

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto? –

-Quería llamar tu atención de alguna manera…-

-Te he dicho que tú siempre tendrás mi atención, Mich. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba y le daba un beso en los labios. – Te amo. –

La chica se aferró a su rostro, sujetó sus mejillas, no quería que se alejara.

-Por favor, repítelo, Haru…- Suplicó y Haruka sonrió.

-Te amo, Michiru. –


	21. Canto de Perseidas

**Hemos llegado al final de esta serie de historias, quizás unas mejores que otras pero historias que gustaron al fin y al cabo. Una eternidad es un tiempo relativamente enorme, dependiendo de como quieras verlo. Espero que estos relatos hayan sido de su gusto y hallan compartido conmigo una agradable experiencia en compañía de dos personajes muy queridas por todos nosotros. Que el amor y la alegría siempre estén presentes en sus vidas y recuerden, aun que las cosas pasen, siempre dejaran en nosotros el rastro de que estuvieron allí, cómo un Perseide en el cielo.**

 **¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**

XXI. Canto de Perseidas.

Para ese tiempo, el reino de Plata se encontraba sumergido en un velo de paz tan delicado como la seda. Las representantes de cada planeta del sistema solar se encontraban allí, no se debía a una celebración o algún evento especial. Desde que la paz reinaba en el universo, la Neo Reina Serenity había decretado que las Senshi fueran a vivir con ella al palacio de cristal.

Ese día distaba de ser uno de los tantos. Ella, particularmente había desarrollado un amor por el cálculo y la astronomía impropio en sí misma cuando había reencarnado en la tierra. Seguía amando la velocidad pero ahora prefería sostener largas conversaciones con el viento mientras estudiaba la inmensidad del universo. Sus palabras y escritos sucumbieron a una metamorfosis única que dejó ver la clara transición entre su yo del pasado y el actual. La Neo Reina le había otorgado el título noble de Lord a pesar de que conocía su condición sexual de mujer. Pero a ella eso poco le interesaba, mujer u hombre, ella era ambos y con eso le bastaba.

Su cambio de pasión la llevó al punto más alto. Ese aire de erudita despertó el amor en más de una persona que conocía. Llegó un momento donde su cabello rebelde, ojos grisáceos y sonrisa juguetona eran un aditivo que reforzaba su encanto mayor.

Pocos sabían sin embargo que Lord Uranus se esmeraba en conquistar el corazón de la siempre educada; Lady Neptune. Buscaba en las estrellas inspiración para dirigirle la palabra nuevamente. Desde que la paz empezó a reinar ellas se habían distanciado a niveles casi insoportables para la señora del viento.

Todos los días indagaba en busca de un cálculo, algún indicio que le ayudase a acortar distancias de nueva cuenta con su amada regente del planeta Neptuno. Y estaba claro que la astronomía tampoco le brindaba una respuesta favorable. Le susurraba al viento y su fiel elemento la mecía, arrullando sus sentimientos. Cada hora que pasaba era una tortura y un completo suplicio para la Senshi de Urano. ¿En qué momento se alejaron tanto? ¿Cuándo permitieron que esa distancia se estableciera entre las dos?

Se encontraba mirando al cielo nocturno, en el jardín más lejano del palacio de cristal. Su cuerpo reposaba en el césped y su mirada de tonalidades grises se perdía en la bóveda celeste. Emitió un suspiro, los grillos y pequeñas luciérnagas que revoloteaban por el lugar, creaban una atmosfera de relajación. Pero ella no estaba relajada.

Fue entonces cuando vio un destello fugaz por el rabillo del ojo, se sentó casi de inmediato, cerró los ojos y le pidió un deseo a esa estela de fuego. Pronto recordó la época del año en la que se encontraba y según sus estudios astronómicos dedujo que aquello no era una estrella fugaz. Por un momento divago, quiso que el tiempo se parara. Hizo cálculos y contó el tiempo que le tomaría correr hasta la habitación de Lady Neptune y volver. Mientras, se nublaba el cielo se dio cuenta que contaba con pocos minutos.

Salió disparada del jardín, corrió como nunca antes había corrido, su capa azul y bordada con hilo dorado se enredaba entre sus piernas pero ella jamás dejo de andar. Siguió el empedrado camino, tan rápidamente, que su elemento se hizo uno con ella. Ingresó al palacio de plata, por un momento las personas que la veían en su camino se alarmaron. Nadie pasa desapercibido a una persona que llega a gran velocidad. No le importó los llamados de la gente que dejaba atrás. En su mente su objetivo estaba marcado; llegar a la segunda planta, ir hasta el fondo a través del pasillo y girar a la derecha para correr unas habitaciones más y dar con la puerta que tendría marcado el nombre de Lady Neptune: _"Michiru Kaioh"_

No tardo mucho pese a que ella creyó que había sido lenta. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con la respiración agitada y mojándose los labios constantemente debido a la sequedad de su garganta. Golpeó la madera con suavidad, dos, tres golpeteos, no pasó más de un minuto cuando la hermosa ninfa sostuvo la perilla para abrir del portón. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver de quien se trataba pero no tuvo tiempo de gesticular alguna palabra. Lord Uranus, con la respiración acelerada, extendió la diestra que le temblaba. La conocía muy bien y a pesar de que se habían distanciado tanto, ese simple gesto fue suficiente para convencerla de salir con ella. Si era sincera, estaba esperando el momento en que la rubia llamara a su puerta y estaba dispuesta aún a esperar ese momento toda la eternidad.

Sujeto su mano, notablemente más grande que la de ella, más fuerte, más segura y también más fría. No pudo ni cerrar la puerta, Lord Uranus parecía tener bastante prisa y prácticamente la arrastró por los pasillos. Corría tan rápido como sus tacones le permitían. El cabello ondulado se meneaba al compás salvaje de la velocidad a la que era sometida.

La Neo Reina había sido informada del revuelo que causó semejante llegada de su guerrera de Urano y se encontraba en la puerta principal del palacio, conversando con uno de los guardias. Vio salir como un rayo a ambas figuras e inmediatamente reconoció de quienes se trataban y el motivo por el cual llevaba tanto afán, pues, aún que parecía estar bastante ocupada con los labores de una soberana, siempre estaba al tanto de qué era lo que hacían sus Senshi; sus amigas, y en especial; su Senshi del viento.

El soldado dirigió una mirada de pánico a su reina.

-¿No va a detenerla, mi reina? –

-No. – Musitó con una sonrisa en los labios. – Son solo unas enamoradas. Y al amor, hay que dejarlo ser. -

Llegaron al jardín con tiempo de sobra. Lady Neptune aún no sabía el por qué se encontraban allí. Sin embargo, había seguido a la joven guerrera de Urano sin oponerse en lo más mínimo. Se percató de que, aun cuando ya no eran compañeras de lucha, podía seguirle el ritmo al viento.

Haruka se encontraba viendo al cielo, parecía distraída. Michiru abrió la boca pero la rubia le interrumpió.

-Mira. – Señaló a la bóveda celeste y al dirigir sus profundos ojos marinos pudo ser testigo de una de las maravillas del universo. Una hermosa lluvia de Perseidas marchaba una tras otra, manchando el cielo nocturno con una estela, frágil y efímera. El brillo se reflejaba en su mirada y todo lo que iba a decir en ese momento se vio mermado y opacado. Nunca había visto un evento de esa magnitud y que Lord Uranus haya recordado eso y fuera a buscarla para que lo presenciara, hizo que su corazón golpeara en su pecho.

El espectáculo terminó tan rápido como comenzó y ella solo mantuvo fija la mirada en el cielo unos minutos más.

-Lady Neptune, no encontraba la manera para volverme a acercar a ti. – Dijo tras un breve silencio. – Desde que el mal nos dejó en paz, nuestros caminos se distanciaron; yo cambie, tú cambiaste, pero en el fondo seguíamos teniendo la sed por estar una cerca a la otra. – Michiru bajó la mirada y la posó sobre los orbes grises de Lord Uranus, escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Aquella mirada platinada reflejaba las llamas fugases que parece ser, quedaron atrapadas en su mirada.- No puedo pasar ni un solo segundo más lejos de tu luz, Milady. – En un gesto de cariño, tomó su mano y la llevo hasta su mejilla, procurando sentir el tacto de la tersa piel. – Tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir de aquí tan fácilmente. –

-¿Debería oponerme? – Bromeó con su usual tono de coqueteo.

Haruka carcajeó.

-No. – Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. – No serás como las Perseidas que acabamos de ver. – Lady Neptune ladeó la cabeza levemente. – No vas a escaparte de mi vida. – Guiñó.

Michiru sonrió.

-No pretendo irme. –

-Y aun que quisieras me aferraría a ti hasta el final de mis días. –

-Gracias. – Haruka la miró con extrañeza. – Por traerme a ver algo tan maravilloso. –

-No fue la manera de invitarte a una cita pero cosas así solo se ven una vez cada tanto. – Lord Uranus bajo la mano de Lady Neptune y la sostuvo entre la suya con firmeza.

-Lo sé. –

Guardaron silencio por un rato prolongado. Fue Michiru quien, en un momento de sorpresa para la rubia, tiró de su mano y le plantó un beso en los labios. Haruka parpadeó varias veces.

-De verdad, gracias por negarte a dejarlo ir. –

Tuvo que pasar unos segundos más, los suficientes para que llenara sus pulmones con aire y se armara de valor para decir lo que tenía planeado en su cabeza.

-Creo que nunca ha hecho falta hablar, por el contrario, siempre ha bastado con mirarnos. Me sentía incompleta sin ver esa sonrisa traviesa en tus labios carmín, estaba planeando muchas excusas para poder verte y con esto me acabo de dar cuenta que realmente no somos tan distintas, en el fondo somos tan similares que este tipo de cosas nos alegra la vida. – Sus dedos jugaron con los de Michiru. – Quizá hemos llegado a desafiar la vida haciendo real un amor que era considerado imposible. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que vivimos. – Las mejillas sonrojadas de su amada le dieron fuerza para seguir. – Y si renacemos en otra vida, no dudaría en buscarte y pasar contigo toda la eternidad. Pero por ahora, esto es lo que tenemos y es algo que sucede una vez y nada más. –

-¿Me amarás cuando amanezca? –

-Toda la vida, amada mía. –

Y con un beso sellaron una promesa que se haría cumplir con el pasar de una eterna eternidad.


End file.
